


Miss Granger

by drizellatremaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Love, Lust, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drizellatremaine/pseuds/drizellatremaine
Summary: After the war, in which Harry managed to save Snape’s life, Hermione’s back at Hogwarts to finish her seventh year. After a few years of dealing with both love and pure lust for her professor, his near-death experience makes her realize just how much she wants him.-Snape is having difficulties in keeping up his charade of not caring of the young woman. Hermione had nestled her way into his mind a long time ago, and the professor finds himself on the edge to insanity.-A story of the lustful lovegame between Hermione and Severus.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 90
Kudos: 292





	1. The Library

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will enjoy this story!
> 
> -  
> I do not own any rights of the Harry Potter world, etc etc, blah blah, you know.

Hermione was in the library with her nose in a book when she heard heavy steps approaching. It was past bedtime, and even though Minerva, as the new headmistress, had withdrawn some of the rules as a gift after the war, Hermione still felt guilty.

Professor Snape rounded the corner and stopped, silently watching the young woman blush. He found it rather funny, her blushing for breaking a non-existing rule, when she’d had done so much more rebellious things including, among other things, stealing from him.

“Still on your worst behavior, miss Granger?”, he said in a low voice, and when he saw her self-debating on whether he had just made a joke and she should laugh, or if he actually thought she was a rebel, he gave her a small smirk. She burst out in a smile and gave him a light giggle.

She was filled with joy, but quickly toned down both the smile and the giggle, so he wouldn’t think she was **that** happy about him smiling at her. But she was, even though she wasn’t really sure you could call it a smile. It was, however, the first time she’d seen it.

“I’m guessing you’re enjoying the lack of rules a lot more than I am”, he said, his voice stroking every fiber in her body. There he was, intimidating and yet so hard to resist. His voice itself could make her sweat in her daydreams, watching him in class.

“I do, actually, professor, very much enjoy it.”

“Prioritizing the books over your sleep?”, he said mocking, yet questioning.

“And you’re not, professor?”. The rhetorical question was said quietly, combined with her nervously looking into his narrow eyes.

_Well played_ , he thought to himself. She, of anyone, could understand his love for silence and books, but him being in the library in this late hour, just as she was, didn’t exactly help his case. If there would have been anyone else of those damn students of his, turning his mocking question, they would have regretted it. But Hermione, she was something else. He found himself **fond** of her nervous sassiness, and the realization made him dead quiet. Hermione turned her gaze down to her hands, rubbing them together.

“Sorry, sir”. Severus was brought out of silence.

“Don’t be, miss Granger.” He reassured her. “You did put me in place.” He wasn’t angry, and how could he - when she was saying _sir_ to him in that soft, intriguing voice. She gently bit her lip, not entirely pleased with this reaction. He couldn’t help but to stare.

“You’re not known for letting students slip so easily, professor. You won’t turn me into a frog, or something?” Once she spoke, he looked up from her lips, suddenly fully aware where his gaze was.

“I’m not very fond of frogs, miss Granger.” For the first time since he’d come, he moved closer to the table she was sitting at. She watched him approach.

“As a professor, I must ask why you’re not in bed. Are you ill?”

_As a professor, huh…_ Hermione thought. _You’re not really known to be a professor who cares. Do you, now?_ He couldn’t possibly care for her. And as much as that stung in her chest, she knew. Why would that smart and appealing, and intimidating, man, care for her? The burn in her chest turned into an answer with an attitude she just a second after regretted.

“Why would you care? It’s not like you’re going to help me, are you!” she yelled. His eyebrows rose at the same time Hermione’s eyes went shut. _Shit._

Severus realized that her thoughts of him were well-deserved, so he cursed himself when a sad feeling developed in his chest - _you don’t deserve to feel that._ But he gave it no more time, because concern quickly took over. She **had** admitted that something was wrong, that she needed help.

“What’s wrong?”

She kept her eyes shut. He realized he was not going to be able to change her thoughts of him as quickly as he wanted, to manage to get an answer out of her. He could, however, use the already established intimidation, to force out an answer. It took all his willpower to push away the sound of concern.

“Tell me now or I will make you.” Hermione opened her eyes.

“Please don’t make me.” His whisper revealed that his concern indeed had given in.

She looked at him, confused. Was that concern? She wasn’t sure, maybe, but her logical brain told her otherwise. It also told her to let him know of her problem.

“It’s nightmares, sir. Honestly … I guess I’m afraid of falling asleep. I mean, I think my body is afraid. I panic just by laying down on my bed.” She looked away, not wanting him to see her embarrassment. Would he think she was wimp? A coward? Weak?

Was she embarrassed? How could she be? She had endured so much during the war, and before, never leaving Harry’s side to protect herself. Severus was not easily impressed, but he was impressed, and sure of that they wouldn’t have won the war, at least with both Potter and himself alive, without her. Harry had saved him. Somehow he had known where Lord Voldemort was, and managed to heal the bites of Nagini. He had been grateful, but Potter wouldn’t have survived until the final battle - oh heck - he wouldn’t even have survived year **one** at Hogwarts, without Hermione.

“Well, you’ve endured an impressive amount of terror without going insane.”

The young woman turned to him. It was hard to interpret that as a compliment, but he hoped she knew it indeed was one. He couldn’t tell, and he did something he’d never thought he’d do. He opened up.

“I have them too.” It wasn’t much, but still it was everything. He scared himself, hearing the words fall off his lips.

It somehow made him more intimidating. The fact that he felt… Hermione couldn’t exactly understand why that was, but the shock made her mind so open that it was basically put on display for him to read. And he did.

It made him shocked, just as shocked as she was, he believed. They sat quietly and watched each other. After a minute, Severus broke the silence.

“Are you afraid?” He wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer, because if she was, it would hurt. Yeah, it would _hurt_.

“No”. Her answer came directly. She regretted it immediately. _Maybe that wasn’t what he wanted to hear._ _Or maybe she was so dumb, thinking he wouldn’t harm her._ Her thoughts forced an additional answer.

“Should I be?”

He had been so pleased with her _no_. Then, he watched as her doubt crept in. _Don’t doubt it, damn it._

“No.”

They sat quietly for another minute.

“I’ll make you a potion. It won’t be done tonight though, will you be able to stand one more night?”

She felt so bad. She felt so bad for yelling at him earlier, when she now realized that he would actually help her. Hermione burst out crying. The Potions Master deepened his expression.

“Miss Granger…” She didn’t stop.

_Damn it._ He didn’t know how to handle a crying woman, and if it wasn’t for **who** the crying woman was, he wouldn’t have cared either. Could she really not stand one more night? Were the nightmares so horrific?

“Maybe Minerva’s got a little left of her potion.” He said in a desperate attempt to make her stop crying.

It almost did, because out of Hermione’s pouting mouth, came a quiet laughter. She saw her professor make his not so often-expressed look of surprise.

“I could take another night, sir.” She said, and his face turned into a question mark. “I’m just cursing myself for yelling at you before.”

Severus relaxed - he could do something about this, at least. When her lips now formed the words _I’m sorry, sir_ , his heart both broke and pulsed at the same time, not ever wanting to stop listening to her voice. He also realized that he could not keep up his charade for much longer, because even though his character was angry, cold and hateful towards everyone, Hermione was not included in that term.

“I deserved it”, he said to reassure her, and quickly left the library.


	2. The Potion

Hermione couldn’t sleep. She tossed and turned, not able to stop thinking about him. Today, they’ve had their first ever conversation about something else than school. Even though she cringed whenever she thought of her crying in front of not only her professor, but the man she so desperately wanted, she replayed their encounter over and over again. With his voice deep in her ears, she could feel it shiver its way down her body, over her stomach and nestle in her now aching spot between her legs. With a quick move with her hand to her breast, she imagine him pushing her up against the library shelves, grinding his manhood against her. As always when she thought of him, she couldn’t keep it together for long. By rubbing her clit she drove herself over the edge, and while her release flowed through her body, she quietly whimpered his name.

“Severus.”

The professor stood in his shower, knowing he couldn’t sleep naturally. He waited for the point where he would be completely exhausted, hoping sleep would defeat him and knock him into bed. He had stood under the pouring water for almost an hour, the late night conversation with his student replayed at least twenty times. With the image of Hermione biting her lip, he began to stroke his manhood. As he came closer to release, he repeated the memory of her calling him _sir_ , and with that in his head, he came all over the shower wall.

_The following day_

Ginny grabbed another piece of her breakfast, watching Hermione eating toast after toast. She wasn’t sure what number she was on, losing count after her friend had eaten her seventh. Hermione now seemed to be finished and looked up at Ginny, just managing to catch her shaking her head.

“What?”, Hermione said with a grumpy voice. Ginny smirked at her, knowing all too well about her feelings for their professor.

“Am I terribly mistaken to assume your binge eating has something to do with the fact that he hasn’t showed up to the great hall this morning?”

Hermione gave her a death stare. Ron, just done with speaking to Harry, looked at the girls with half of an interest.

“Who hasn’t showed up?”

The doors flung open and the potion master entered through them, his robe flying around him. It was an intimidating sight, Hermione thought, but her body betrayed her. The slight tickle in her female area and the fast beating of her heart was making her blush. The students all turned back to their breakfast, not wanting to be caught staring and potentially get hexed. Hermione turned halfways, scanning him through her hair. He didn’t give her as much as a glance, but when he passed her, he gently slip a flask into her hand. Ginny was the only one noticing, always carefully watching Hermione’s cheeks redden whenever he was around, amused by her friend’s arousal. A note was attached to the flask, written in his cursive handwriting.

_The potion for your dreams._

_Just one sip, and the nightmares will disappear._

_SS_

She smiled down at the note. Maybe that has been why he was late to breakfast? Dedicating the morning to finish the potion for _her_? Ginny kicked her foot from under the table. She had told her friend of their encounter yesterday, and Ginny had sat through the whole explanation with her mouth gaping. Hermione slid the note over to Ginny, who read it while smiling.

“Cute”, she said, giving back the note. Hermione chuckled.

“I think that’s the last thing Snape wants to be called.”

He had just managed to approach his chair and turned, as the young woman read his note. A smile had escaped her lips, and he fought to hold back one of his own. She wasn’t smiling because of him, of course, but she was smiling for the potion. The fact that he could make her life less miserable, was all he needed.

_Later_

Hermione sat in the dungeons, waiting for the potion master to appear. He never wasted anytime waiting for the students to arrive, and were always the last one entering his classroom. Today was no different. He stormed through the doors, pushing every single one of his students’ hearts up their throats. Hers too, but not out of fear. She always felt a but filthy, watching him teach just hours after she had masturbated to the images of him. But the feeling used to disappear quickly, as lust for him took over her.

He turned around when reaching his desk. He gazed out on his students, stopping for a slight second when he met the eyes of a young woman, watching him with big, dreamy eyes. _Damn_ , Severus thought to himself. _I could definitely drown in that._ He dropped his gaze down to their literature, explaining what he wanted them to read and - of course - what would happened if they didn’t. Over the years, he had seen the method work undoubtedly well. He then sat down in his chair, which worked as a starting pistol for their reading.

Hermione, who always read the literature chapters beforehand, as usually turned this to her advantage - pretending to read but regularly looked up from her book, watching him. He was a tall man, and it very much attracted her. He seemed to have a muscular body and she couldn’t help to think he wore way too much clothing, wishing he would take off at least some of the layers. But then, she wouldn’t be able to focus at her learning at all. She woke from her daydream as his eyes landed on hers, catching her right in her dreamy stare. She quickly looked down at her book, biting her lip in embarrassment.

Watching her bite her lip was definitely not helping. It was hard enough to prevent himself from staring at her. She had put her hair up in a ponytail and it highlighted her beautiful face, giving space to her perfectly shaped jawline. When she bit her lip, his manhood pressed against the bottom of his desk, driving his mind close to madness. _Imagine pulling that ponytail and …_ He hexed his foot for the purpose of focusing on something else than her. _You old, silly man._ He focused his gaze on Neville, and his manhood quickly relaxed. _She had watched him though, had she not?_

When class was over, Hermione slowly rose, gave her professor a last glance before she turned and walked out of the classroom, leaving him gazing after her.


	3. Thank you, sir

She woke up. For the first time since the war, she had slept through the night without a single nightmare. Despite this, she was more sweaty than she’d ever been, just waking up. With the nightmares gone, her brain had replaced them all with dreams of him. Some of them were filled with love, Snape whispering mutual feelings into her ear, but some of them were raw sex. She desperately needed a shower. She stepped out of bed and placed herself under the pouring water, washed her hair and scrubbed her body. After drying herself, Hermione put on some white shimmering eyeshadow in the inner corner of her eye, along with her brow bone. She wanted to look extra for her professor, thinking she should thank him for the potion before class - of course leaving out the fact that Snape had been occupying her mind instead. She dressed in the company of Ginny, and they walked together to the great hall, arms hooked. Ginny had noticed her little effort, but said nothing. She just glanced over at her friend, squeezing her arm in good luck. Hermione gladly took it. She had a feeling she might just need it - luck.

Severus had tried to catch her gaze at breakfast, desperately wanting to find out if the potion had worked on her. She gave him no chance, however, keeping her eyes at her friends. _Hmm._ He had her in Defense Against the Dark Arts later this day, and he figured he’d ask her then. Maybe, he’d ask her to stay afterwards. If it hadn’t worked, he knew he needed to make another potion straight away. It comforted him a bit though, seeing her laughing with Potter and the two gingers. The potion had probably worked, in some range.

She was not going to study before her first class, which was herbology. She - of course - had read the instructions several times before, and they were basically memorized in her brain. When walking out of the great hall, she told Ginny and Harry goodbye, before laughing at the sight of Lavender squirming all around Ron, the boy with a scared look on his face.  _ Damn _ , Hermione thought,  _ she still didn’t get the hint. How blind could one be?  _ Ginny and Harry seemed to enjoy this just as much, but decided to rescue him by calling. Watching her friends move up to the Gryffindor Common Room, she turned her steps towards the dungeons. The closer she got, the more her hands shaked. By the time she stood outside his door, her knees barely held her up. She knocked, heart in her throat.

Severus sat down at his desk, correcting papers, when he heard a gentle knock. He cursed repeatedly, not wanting to spend any of his free time with someone who was probably a student wanting help. He had enough with these papers, sighing over how his students apparently found it extremely fucking hard to learn potions. He decided to ignore the knock. A minute went by and another knock hit the door, a little louder but with a clear hesitation. He rose slowly, straightened his clothes and walked to the door, ready to scare whoever was knocking at this hour through the castle and out to Hagrid’s front porch. Maybe a detour around the great hall, up and down preferably, and  **then** out. He opened the door to find Hermione right in a turn, probably sick of waiting. She turned around by the sound of the door.

“I could come back”, she said when seeing his angry expression. At the same time, his expression changed to match his happy feelings of seeing her. Or, well, not  **exactly** . His expression changed from angry to solid, but he had to fight to keep it there, and not curve his lips into a smile.

“Please, enter”, her professor said in his usual low voice, making her body ache for attention.  _ Great _ , she thought,  _ he did not only begged me to come in, he made me desperate. _ Hermione could come just by the sound of his voice, which clearly wasn’t helping her now. She walked in after him. He sat down in his chair, pointing his hand towards another. She sat down. He made no attempt to talk, probably knowing she was here because of the potion.  _ Or because he simply doesn’t care, you needy witch. _ She cleared her throat, more to drown the sound of her thoughts than to be able to speak.

“I would like to thank you for the potion, professor. It worked very well, leaving not even a trace of nightmares. I hope it wasn’t too much work for you.” She looked into his eyes. “So, I thank you, _sir_.”

Even though it was warm in the room, his body got chills. His mind raced, and he was fighting a war with self control. He managed to keep his face still, but for it to happen, he had to sacrifice his answer. Why had she needed to say the last part in such a low voice? Did she knew the effect it had on him, or was she just enjoying calling him sir, as much as he enjoyed hearing it? Hermione’s eyes searched in his for a reaction, non to collect. The young woman’s eyes met the floor.

“I’m glad it worked”, he said.

She smiled at the floor, but it toned down a bit once she realized what he must have meant. He wasn’t glad that she was sleeping without nightmares, he was just glad his potion had been such a success. She should have known, he was a potion master after all - a non-functioning potion would harm his ego. Hermione decided to give him credit.

“One should not expect less of your talents.” 

He just looked at her, a slight softness in his eyes. She stood up.

“I’ll see you later in class, professor Snape. Enjoy your forenoon.”

  
Severus didn’t want her to leave, but gave her a nod as an answer. He felt way out of his comfort zone, speaking more to her in a day than he usually did in a year with any other student. Of course, he spent some unwanted but rather amusing time with Ronald Weasley, constantly reminding him of the fact that he was close to failing his potion class. But no one else. And he didn’t want to speak to anyone else. She was enough, and beyond. Hermione closed the door behind her.

Defense Against the Dark Arts went by quickly. Neville - or his wand, Snape wasn’t really sure which, had impressingly managed to direct every spell in the opposite course, all hitting himself. Snape and the students of Slytherin had found the happening quite amusing, but when the self-declared nursing staff Potter had brought Neville to the Hospital Wing, Snape decided to call off the class. The houses clearly had different opinions of fun, and by calling off class, he prevented a minor civil war. The only thing he regretted with his decision was not seeing Hermione until dinner.

  
  


  
  



	4. Friday Uniform

She was glad it was Friday. After the war, Minerva had made the day an excuse for celebrating. Every Friday, a giant buffet enriched the great hall, functioning as a reason for everyone to change out of their school uniforms, and into something a bit more dressed up. This meant she’d see Snape in something less covering - his cape tended to do that a little too well. Hermione was unhealthily excited for that. Ginny, who was still in the honeymoon phase with Harry, was pleased to spend the rest of the afternoon with an equally lovestruck friend.

Sitting in their beds, they had VIP seats for Lavender’s upcoming outrage. The girl still turned every chance she got into trying to impress the poor boy who was the object for her affection, and while desperately searching for a dress that Ron would like, she tore out the whole closet. Hermione and Ginny tried their best to look compassionate. Lavender’s friend, Parvati, seemed to be done with all the Ron-fuss, sighing each time a new dress was tried on. After deciding for a mid purple one, they moved towards the bathroom, letting Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing. They laughed even more once they realized that they were quite equally desperate to look good for Snape and Harry.

Severus was not happy. Actually, when he thought of it, he spent most of his time in the not-happy state. However, he was **not** happy. After calling off class, he went back to the dungeons for some quality-roasting-students-papers-time. He had devoted approximately 5 minutes to it before getting called up to the Hospital Wing. There, he was met by Potter’s disappointed eyes.  _ Not my type of friday _ , he thought while approaching him.

“Would you like to explain what happened to Mr. Longbottom, Severus?”, Minerva said from Madam Pomfrey’s side, both leaning over Neville. Potter’s eyebrow rose in anticipation.  _ Nope, not giving it to him. _

“I’m sure Mr. Potter managed that all by himself. He is the chosen one after all.” Minerva didn’t look at him, but a small smile crept in the corner of her mouth.

“He did explain, Severus. However, for some reason I think you might have a different version of the story.” Potter’s other eyebrow rose.

“Not at all. You did mention that Neville casted all the spells on himself, did you, Potter?”, he spit out, turning to Harry. The boy turned to his headmistress.

“Yes, but…”, he said, before Severus cut him off.

“Yes, and I don’t believe that was my fault. If you’ll excuse me, Minerva, I need to correct some papers.” 

With Severus out the door, Harry looked at Minerva.

“You know that’s not fully how it went, Mrs. McGonagall.” 

A few hours later, Severus walked towards the great hall. He was still annoyed, but when he saw Hermione come down the stairs, it was all gone. He winced. She was always beautiful, but tonight, she was completely stunning. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. She walked through the gates first, and he followed her and her friends into the great hall, managing to come quite near and get a close look. Her feet were put in red heels with straps curling around her ankles. His gaze followed her bare legs from the floor up to the beginning of her short dress, and with pleasure, he watched her booty move side to side. _Wonderful._ The dress was tight and black, and when she turned to say hi to Ms. Lovegood, he winced again. Hermione’s dress was strapless and went down in a cut, lower than he’d ever seen her wear - but he did not complain. Her skin looked so intriguing, and her hair fell beautifully over her shoulders. Just when he was about to force himself to turn around, in order to prevent a hard-on in the middle of the great hall, she saw him. Her red-painted lips slightly opened.

If Ginny hadn’t pinched her in the back, Hermione swore she would have fainted. Her professor stood just a few meters away, in black suit pants and a tight white shirt. His muscles squeezed against the thin layer, gasping for release. She wanted to help them. As if he was frozen, he had stopped in the middle of the aisle, staring at her. Was it hunger in his eyes? Hermione couldn’t tell, but she knew it was hunger in hers. There was no way to fight it. She probably would have ashamed herself to death by running up to him and kiss him in front of everyone, if it wasn’t for her ginger guardian angel, grabbing her hand towards the benches.

When she moved, the professor-statue moved. Severus tried to put on a look of nonchalance, as he kept walking towards the staff’s table. He cursed himself for letting himself off guard so easily - many would have seen that. As he sat down in his seat, he could not help but to wonder.  _ Hadn’t she watched him too?  _

The evening moved on. Minerva gave him some glances during dinner. She had clearly seen Ms. Granger and his charade, which annoyed the hell out of him. What annoyed him even more was the awkward attempts of charming Hermione, as some of the young men devoted their evening to. And what annoyed him the most was the fact that some of those young men were slytherins, and he cursed himself for breeding such fools.  _ She’s too good for you, you dumb wizards.  _ He kept blaming them for his mood, until he realized he was the one to blame.  _ Of course they approach her.  _ He watched another attempt, which she again dismissed. For that, he was glad. However, jealousy had him on the edge to rage. He could not sit here another minute, watching them flirt with her when all he wanted to do was to do it himself - and he couldn’t. She’d never want him. 

  
Hermione watched as Snape stormed out the great hall. Even though he didn’t wore his cape, the look of him was just as intimidating.  


  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned! Next chapter will continue to be about this evening ... ;-)


	5. The Observer

Hermione stayed for dinner, but when she had finished eating, she rose from her seat. She couldn’t enjoy her evening while thinking of Snape’s stormy catwalk, and the potential reasons for it. Furthermore, he was the one she had dressed nicely for. She almost coughed out loud, thinking that. _Nicely_ , was a rather unfit word for her revealing outfit.

Thankfully, Ginny had waved off the questions of her leaving so early. Hermione decided to go to the library and read a book, or at least try. Once she had entered and saw the book-filled shelves waiting for her, she immediately felt calmer. While walking through the corridor, she stopped at the sight of her professor who was sitting in a window with a firm look on his rough face. The feeling of calm escaped her. He turned his face to hers - surprise briefly visiting his eyes - but then again, went back to looking firm. 

“Oh…”, was all Hermione could manage to say.

“What are you doing here?” Snape spit out.

“I was rather done with the happening, professor.” 

He watched her for a moment. 

“You had quite the amount of students on you this evening, Ms. Granger.” His voice was even more venomous this time. “Didn’t you enjoy that?”

Hermione swallowed. _He was mad._ It scared her, but not as much as it hurt her. He was mad at her for being here and even though she wanted nothing more than to stay with him, she craved to go.

“Not that much, professor. I mean, it sure is flattering, but I’m not interested.”

When he spoke, his voice was filled with disbelief. 

“And how come?”

She squirmed at her feet. _‘Cause I’m interested in_ **_you_ ** _, dammit._ She could never tell **him** that, of course. She decided to answer him with a switch of subject.

“Umm… I was just grabbing a book.”

“Help yourself.”

Once she had a book in her hands, she started to move towards the corridor. No way she was staying when he was this cold; this angry. 

  
  
  


Severus didn’t want her to leave. Actually, he was happy. She wasn't interested in those stupid wizards. He didn’t show it, though. Well, he couldn’t - he had to try and treat her the same way he treated the other students, otherwise she would sense what was going on. However, it seemed she got way more upset of the treatment than any of the others - they were just glad he spit his words on them, and not hexed them.

“You don’t have to go.” He wasn’t ready to stop staring at her. Besides, it was an impossible task. It was too much skin out. _Or too little._

  
  


Hermione’s heart jumped in her chest. His voice was low, but not angry. _This man has some serious PMS issues_ , she thought. She spun around and looked at him, searching for an additional reassurance. When he didn’t gave her one, she opened her mouth.

“I don’t want to bother you, professor.”

He now turned completely against her. Her jaw dropped. He had opened up the three top buttons of his shirt, leaving a piece of his chest at display. There was no way she could move her gaze from it.

  
  


Severus studied her face in amusement, surprise and raw emotion. Was she staring at him in desire, or due to the fact that he always covered pretty much all of him? Either way, he’d let her stare. He used the moment to stare back. Her black dress curved down from her perfect tiny waist, around her wide hips, clenching on to dear life. He thought he heard them scream for his hands. Severus decided not to leave his gaze on her boobs, since they weren’t enough covered to prevent his manhood from hardening. His eyes went back further down.

Once she saw his eyes move over her body, she realized that she had been staring. God, she realized she had almost drooled! _Well, that sure would have been embarrassing._ She did, however, smile at the thought of him watching her. Had her dress been a success? She hoped, but didn’t allow herself to hope **too** much. He was, after all, Snape.

“You won’t bother me, Ms. Granger.”

A small smiled formed on her lips. 

“Are you sure of it, sir?”.

  
  


He gave her a slight nod. _Call me sir and I’m sure of everything._ They locked their eyes on each other’s and she sat down next to him in the window. She kept her distance, not sure what he wanted of her. Fear must have crept in, because Severus slowly returned to his book, careful not to let himself stare at her again. They read in silence.

Minerva watched them on the Marauder's Map. A deep crease was present in her face, representing eager and worry combined. She had suspected their interest for each other for a long time ago, pleased none of them had. She **did** wish them both happiness, and she **did** believe they were perfect for each other. But even though she cared for Severus deeply, she feared what would come. She had grown very fond of Ms. Granger, who had become an important part of her own life. She could never stand her being hurt, and though Severus would never hurt her intentionally, Minerva couldn’t guarantee the young woman’s happiness. Hermione’s affection had probably slipped no one’s mind, except for her professor’s, who seemed to believe that she’d never care for him the way he did for her. His feelings was the reason for why Minerva was so scared of this relationship, because when Severus felt, he was the most dangerous that he could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will aaaalso be of this evening hahahah yep wtf


	6. Late Night Talk

They sat next to each other in the library window. Together, they were surrounded of darkness, except for what the wand-lightning charm had offered them. Lumos had become one of his most used charms. Severus enjoyed the relaxed, yet tense, atmosphere, and he wondered if Hermione did too. The time moved quickly and soon, it turned 10 pm. She changed her position for the first time since she had sat down next to him. She gazed out through the window, watching the half moon glitter. He looked up at her. 

“Are you tired?”

A tiny shake of her head told him no.

“I’m fine.” She turned to him. “Are you?”

“No.” 

She smiled a little. 

“I can’t picture you sleeping.”

“Why?”, he asked in his low voice. His heart sped up when he saw her react to it.

“I guess I just can’t image you that calm. I take it you must be knocked out to go to sleep.”

His eyebrows rose; played with her. “You make it sound like I’ve ever been knocked out.”

She laughed, which made him quite pleased with himself.

“Oh of course, I’m sorry, professor.”, she said smiling. “How dumb of me.”

He chuckled back. Hermione was sure she’d never heard it before, and even though it wasn’t a laugh, she gave him a big smile. It looked like he almost regretted it, since he quickly turned back to gaze out the window.

“On a more serious note, though, professor. I’m very grateful for the potion you gave me. Tired is no longer a terrifying feeling.”

He kept looking out the window, but a light nod spoke to her.

“I don’t know how much longer I would have endured.” She almost whispered. She wanted him to know how grateful she was. He had saved her.

“It’s fine, Ms. Granger.”

She shook her head. 

“No.”

He finally turned back to her.

“How could I thank you properly?”

_Well, I could think of a lot of ways._ He watched her eagerness to thank him. He cursed his mind for even going there - he’d never use her like that. He’d never **humiliate** her like that. He bit his tongue until he felt blood. 

“Just do good on the N.E.W.T.s.”  _ Like she wouldn’t. _ Severus watched her smile a little, still with insecurity in her eyes.

“Seriously, Ms. Granger, we’re good.”

“You’re only good with people who owe you, sir.” She said objectively.

He smiled lightly. She wasn’t pleased, and spoke again.

“What can I do?” 

“Don’t push it.”

Hermione immediately dropped her gaze to her book.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“I owe you, though.”

He watched her carefully. She was a bold witch, he’d give her that.

“You don’t want to owe me.”

She smiled at him.

“Maybe you’re right.”

“I’m always right.”

“Oh.” She grinned. “How humble of you, sir.”

He grinned back.

They continued their conversation for two more hours. Sometimes they spoke, sometimes they just watched the moon. Or each other. Hermione knew for a fact she liked that part better. She couldn’t remember any time she’d been closer to her professor, and she certainly used this to study him further. His eyes would look into hers and she felt as if he penetrated her soul, causing her to blush pretty much constantly. She had way too many dreams and thoughts of him, and the fact that he with ease could see them if he set his mind to it, scared her a little. She felt so exposed, and even though she didn’t feel like he would use her at such state, she didn’t want him to know.  _ How embarrassing that would have been. _

Severus noted her more frequent yawning. When it had started, he hadn’t mentioned it, figuring she’d let him know when she wanted to go to bed. What he didn’t know was that Hermione didn’t want to sleep. She wanted to continue their conversation for an extra two hours. When the yawns came once every minute, he decided to do something. _ What if she was too nervous to say it? _

“Sleepy, much, Ms. Granger?”

She blushed.

“A little.”

“A little? That mouth of yours tells me otherwise.”

“I don’t mind staying, professor.”

_ Cute. She wanted to stay. _

“Or... maybe you want me to leave?”

He just briefly shook his head.  _ He didn’t. _

Hermione slowly started to fade away. Her body was desperate for some sleep. She rested her head against the window, bit by bit closing her eyes. She heard Snape chuckle at her in the background.

“I’m just resting.”

The chuckle grew louder.

“You’re not.”

“Don’t mock me, sir.” She pointed it out objectively.

  
Severus looked at her. He wanted to reach out for her. He **needed** to reach out for her. He was self-debating whether he should give her his shoulder, instead of the cold window, but he was almost one hundred percent sure she wouldn’t approve. What told him otherwise was the fact that she had stayed with him for hours, **and** refused to go to bed though sleep was calling. Her approval was one at a million, but it was still a chance, and he would take those odds. _No one remembers a pussy._  
  
  
With the heart on his sleeve, he slowly raised his hand to touch her. The fact that her eyes were closed somehow helped. When his hand finally touched her shoulder, he shivered. Severus realized that he’d never touched her before, and the feeling of her skin against his fingers were breathtaking. 

When she felt the softness of Snape’s hand, she opened her eyes in surprise. She was blown away by his touch, craving more. Hermione saw him beginning to pull away, probably scared of her sudden reaction. She didn’t want him to. And she could definitely think of him as a better spot to rest, than against the window. She crept closer, positioning herself in between his legs, which stretched on the window pane.

Severus watched her as she came closer. When she was inches away, she bent down, putting her hand against his chest. He stopped breathing as her fingers touched his bare skin. Hermione search in his eyes for a protest. When he didn’t give her one, she looked down at her fingertips, which were slowly moving in circles at his chest. When she lowered her head and crashed it at his chest, he let his breath out.  _ Yessss. _ He knew that she could feel his heart pound, but he didn’t care. She was right where he wanted her. Hermione’s soft skin against his own, was all he needed.

  
Hermione felt a strong big hand tuck some hair behind her ears, and she closed her eyes. _Please, let me stay here forever._


	7. Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil short chapter but hey, as depressing as this was, more is on the way!

Light from the sunrise reached them through the window. Severus opened his eyes slowly, but didn’t dare to look down at what felt like an impossibility. No way he fell asleep with Hermione is his arms. _No way he was that lucky._ He felt fingers move at his skin and soon, the young woman against his chest opened her eyes. He stopped breathing to be able to deal with his nervousness for her reaction. As he feared, she looked at him with such insecurity in her eyes that he wanted to sink through the floor. 

Hermione felt so stupid. He hated it when people touched him, and not only had she done just that, she had fallen asleep on his fucking chest. On his chest! She didn’t have to excuse herself, because her professor quickly pulled away, rose and stormed out of the library. Her heart sunk. _I’m an idiot._

As soon as Severus got to the dungeons, all of his anger hit the wall. _How could I’ve been such a fool?_ He kept hitting. His knuckles started to bleed. He repeatedly cursed himself, hating himself for falling for such tricks. Sure, he could have offered his reputation of the untouchable, dangerous man, if he would have gained her love by it. But now, he had showed her his vulnerable side, which she clearly would go tell everyone about. _It is fucking impossible to be clever and in love at the same time._ During his next class with Hermione and her classmates, he figured he’d be worse than ever, establishing his character once again. 

_Monday_

Hermione’s heart was pounding. She hadn't spotted Snape since they woke together Saturday morning. Today, Monday, she was as nervous as one could be. She didn’t want to see him in class, just to have it rubbed in her face that he didn’t want her. She sat down next to Harry. 

“What’s wrong?” Harry didn’t get an answer, because their professor stormed the classroom, causing everyone to jump in their seats. _I really upset him_ , Hermione thought feeling sick.

Severus was surprised to see that no one looked at him differently. Maybe she wasn’t going to tell anyone. He relaxed for a second, before another thought crossed his mind. Or maybe, she was about to do it later.

“If someone makes as much as a sound, I will drag your ass through the…”

“Severus.” Minerva stood in the door. “Do you mind?” Her question sounded more as an order, and she pointed towards the door. To the students' relief, their professor unwillingly followed her out.

“Did you sleep poorly, Severus?”, the headmistress asked him. _Today, yes. Saturday and Sunday, yes. Friday, no. Then, I actually had the best fucking sleep in my life, thank you very much._ His eyes burned, but she didn’t even flinch a little. Minerva probably realized that he wouldn’t follow up on her question, since she changed the subject into what was the real reason she came.

“I’d like to discuss Ms. Granger.”

“What?” Severus spit out the answer.

“I just want to make sure you don’t hurt her feelings.”

Severus laughed in her face.

“And what would those feelings be?”

Minerva just shook her head. 

“I happened to see you two at the library.”

“Ah, yes. Well, you’re clearly mistaken.”

“How so?”

“She just fell asleep on my chest, Minerva.”

“She WHAT!?” Her eyes stared angrily into his, before shifting into tiredness. “Never mind, Severus. Just don’t hurt her.”

“How could I possibly hurt her? Since you’ve invested so much thought into this, you must know I’d never treat her the way I treat my other students.” He couldn’t deal with this anymore, he just wanted her to stop asking so he could handle his feelings on his own.

“I didn’t mean you’d hex her, you foolish man. She clearly has feelings for you.”

Again, he laughed in her face.

“You have obviously reached your best-before date, Minerva.”

“I’m serious. You can’t possibly think she doesn’t.”

He didn’t want to hear it.

“Why would she ever care for me?”

“Severus, I’m telling you, she wants you. If you just…”

“Minerva, just stop.”

“No, if you just…”

“MINERVA!” Rage were in his eyes. “SHE DOESN’T CARE!”

This silenced her. She had no idea he were at this point of denial. She realized that she needed to make him understand it, because his rage was way too dangerous for both the students and himself. Actually, a raging Severus Snape was dangerous for everyone.

“Do you think she falls asleep at everyone’s chest? That girl is no fool. She doesn’t trust a handful.”

 _Hmm, good point_. He was honestly so confused.

“But she looked so terrified this morning.”

“Well, she probably thought you’d crucify her for invading your space.” Minerva watched him carefully. “You have always been quite clear on the importance for others to stay away.”

Severus looked down at the floor. _Could she be right?_ He wanted her to be right. But he could never believe her.

“Why would she want me?” His voice was, for the first time, weak.

Minerva’s heart broke for him. She now understood - they needed to be together.

“Why don’t you ask her?”

He shook his head.

“And put her in a spot that she needs to crawl out from? There’s no way the most beautiful woman of all, would want me. Besides, I’m double her age.”

“I can’t speak for her feelings, Severus. However, since you don’t believe me, you could start off by setting things right between the two of you.” She watched him think about it. “She’s probably just as scared as her classmates, after that little charade you put up in there.”

 _Yeah_ , he’d fix this. He didn’t believe her to be running into his arms, but he wanted to go back to things the way they were. Maybe she’d fall asleep on his chest once again.

They all turned in their seats when their professor reentered the classroom. He was being thoroughly watched of them while he was closing in on Hermione and Harry’s bench. Was he about to give Potter a beating?

“Do you mind following me outside, Ms. Granger?” It took her by surprise. She nodded and slowly came up behind him. As they were walking towards the door, Snape turned around to the rest of his class. 

“Class dismissed.” 

They just gaped at each other.

  
  



	8. The Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even shorter chapter but what can I say, I wanted to get this out there today! :-)

Severus led her into the hallway. They took a moment to stare at each other, both rather unsure of what to say.

“I’d like to apologize for my sudden disappearance this morning.”

Hermione couldn’t help her mouth from falling open.

“Why are  **you** apologizing?”

He watched her carefully, and answered her with silence.

“It was me who invaded your space, professor. For that,  **I** am sorry.”

Severus was taken by surprise. So Minerva was right, saying his student had reacted accordingly to her thoughts of him being angry with her. He felt happy to realize this.

“It’s fine, Ms. Granger.”

“No, sir. I know you dislike being touched. I took advantage of the situation.”

His heart was beating harder.  _ So, she had wanted to touch me? _

“‘Took advantage’”?

“Yes, professor.” She said. “You didn’t hex me for touching you so I, unfortunately, interpreted that as permission for resting my head against you.”

He chuckled slightly.

“I’m not going to hex you for touching me.”  _ Bloody hell, I  _ **_want_ ** _ you to touch me. _

“But sir, remember that time when Neville touched you and...”

“For fuck sake, Hermione. I’m not going to hex  **you** for touching me.” 

He bit his tongue, nervous to sell himself out like this. He relaxed when she reacted to it - she looked very pleased with the answer.

She smiled at him while her heart was pounding her deaf.  _ Did he just gave me exclusive right to touch him? _ Hermione looked into his eyes.  _ The world is a good world. _

”Just now, or never?”

“Just don’t touch me in front of your classmates. I don’t want them to get some ideas.”

She smirked. She wouldn’t dream of it.  _ I want you all to myself. _

“I won’t, sir. I know better than to cross you.”

“How did such a smart girl get sorted into Gryffindor?”

Hermione giggled. “Funny, actually.”

He smirked at her.

“No but seriously, I wouldn’t hex you for crossing me. I’m not so sure I would find it funny to turn you into something unpleasant.”

_ I guess that was a compliment. _

“Actually, when I think about it, I could use a house-elf.” His eyebrows rose. “Would you be up for the task?”

She smiled. “I’d to the tasks alright, just let me stay in my human shape.”

“Don’t say too much, Ms. Granger. You never know when I might take you up on that offer.” He smirked once again.

“I’m afraid you misinterpreted that, professor, because it was very much not an offer.” She smirked back. She took a step in his direction, looking into his eyes.

“But this offer” - she touched his arm - “I will take  **you** up on.”

She left him standing in the hallway, chills all over his body. _What the hell is this woman doing to me?_ Severus longed for her touch, seconds after he had felt it. He swallowed the lump in his throat. A rush of need hit his body hard - he couldn’t stay here, not with his growing manhood begging for release. He hurried into his chambers. Severus rested his body against the wall, feeling the cold bricks against his back. He quickly released his cock and started to stroke it. The images of Hermione’s fingers against his bare chest was centered in his mind while he expanded them into fantasies about her unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. He pictured her mouth kissing his chest while he pulled her hair at the same time. His mind didn’t have to go further, because the memories of her soft skin was enough to quickly drive him over the edge. A loud groan echoed in the chambers, his seed covering the cold floor.

As Hermione got to the Gryffindor Common Room, she was way too aroused for her own health. Ginny rose to meet her, obviously sensing something was up. 

“I need to shower.” Hermione said while trying to get passed her friend.

“No, you don’t. You showered this morning.” Ginny grabbed her hand. Hermione turned around and spoke in a low voice.

“Right, maybe I wasn’t clear. I need to come.”

Ginny smirked at her before releasing her hand and pointing towards the stairs.

“Go ahead, babe.”

As Hermione hurried up the stairs, her friend screamed after her.

“But you’re telling me everything about your day afterwards!”

  
Hermione rushed into the shower. Fine, it wouldn’t be much in another relation, but since she hadn’t even been sure she and her professor **had** some sort of relation, his approval of her touch was everything. And she wanted more, there was no doubt. The fact that she had touched him so seductively in the hallway, and the fact that he had seemed to be very much affected, turned her on so bad. Her clothes were thrown at the floor while she stepped into the shower. Hermione let the water be lukewarm - her body generated way too much heat anyway. She positioned herself at the tile floor and moved one hand up her breast and let her fingers pinch her nipple, while the other hand moved down her body. She went back to the memories of her professor’s fingers on her bare shoulders, then his hand tucking away her hair. She rubbed her clit hard, scraping against her hand. Severus filled all her thoughts and she imagined him bending down last night, biting her neck. She wanted him so bad. Hermione felt her walls closing in as she pushed her fingers inside her pussy, desperate to be filled. She orgasmed with his voice in her ears.  



	9. In His Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, or, not sure if you could call it that buuuuut I've been way slower to release this chapter than the previous ones... Kinda just realized that I'm in Med School and have two exams coming up to kick me in the ass! Wish me luck <3
> 
> And enjoy! hehe self-centered much ...

Monday evening, night creeping in. Severus sat in his chambers. He could not understand his little witch. He always thought her to be clever, and she was the cleverest person he’d met in a long time, but with him - she wasn’t. Hermione should know to stay away. _It’s unwise to judge a book by its cover_ , he thought, _but it’s even fucking harder to judge it after you’ve finished reading it. People are so goddamn complicated._ She was too. He could never have believed that she would touch him willingly, yet she had, and not only just touched him - but **seductively** touched him. He used to think himself as clever too. But this, this he couldn’t wrap his mind around. Oh, how he wished that Hermione would crave him just as much as he did her, but at least **that** he could understand - she would never and he’d have to settle with any touch she was willing to give him. And he would, gladly. His frozen heart had nothing on her fire.

In Hermione’s bedroom, the girls were getting ready for bed. While the others snuggled their bodies down under the blankets, Hermione stood up in panic. _My potion._ It was nowhere to be found. Ginny stepped out of bed and said nothing, but in understanding she began to help her friend. They searched the madresses, the bed table, Hermione’s clothing and amongst her school literature. Ginny put her hand on Hermione’s shoulder in an attempt to relax the unrelaxable. 

“Babe, it’ll be fine! You’ll see. I’ll wake you if I suspect you’re having nightmares.”

Hermione sat down in the bed with her head in her hands. 

“It’s not that.” She bit her lip to prevent herself from crying. “He’ll be so disappointed if he knew that I’ve lost it. He’ll hate me.”

Ginny almost smiled. _No, won’t._

“He made it for me, Ginny. **Me**. And I lose it just a couple of days after.”

Ginny sat down next to her and forced Hermione’s head up. She was met by a curse, and almost giggled in surprise.

“I’m a fucking idiot.”

  
Hermione did try to sleep, but nightmares kept coming and she couldn’t stand to wake her room mates up any more times. Besides, her body being without nightmares for some nights reacted worse than ever, and she needed to get out of bed. Hermione left the Gryffindor Tower to get some fresh air. She couldn’t stay inside - her panic threatening to bowl over any second. She went to the fourth floor balcony, and kept walking until her hands touched the cold stone. Her gaze was let to wander over the sky. It was a clear night, the stars fully visible from the ground. With them in her eyes, she quietly let tears fall to relieve the pressure.

Severus, who as usually couldn’t sleep, was walking around with his thoughts when he spotted the crying young woman standing alone at the balcony. His chest ached. He wanted to hold her, to rub away all of those tears and do his best to prevent any more from falling, ever. Why was she awake? The potion most have stopped working, but he couldn’t possibly understand how. He had been so goddamn thorough. He silently stepped in her direction.

“What’s wrong, Hermione?”

She gasped at the sound of his low voice. It was the first time he’d said her name. Shivers went down her spine and her heart sped up. She turned around, just to remember the reason for why she was out here in the first place. The realization made her hands clung around her stomach and her knees to weaken before him, followed by a now audible cry. 

Severus heart broke completely at the sight. _Fuck it._ He stepped all the way up to her and gripped her head in his hands. 

“What’s wrong?” His voice demanded her to tell him, desperate to help. He looked into her eyes and blinked in surprise when her eyes looked at him in raw self-hate and worry. He stroked the tears from her face, causing her to stop crying for a moment. She watched him through her beautiful brown eyes. Her confession then came in between loud sobs, still her head in his hands, telling him she had somehow lost the potion he’d given her and that she had searched everywhere, not believing how it could be gone when she’d been so grateful for it, and that she’d do everything he’d want to make him happy with her again. It slowly dawned on him, that she didn’t give a damn about the potion itself, but how he would feel when finding out she'd lost it. His heart bled for her. He said nothing and let her finish her apology, which was far too much for the accident, and then looked at her with soft eyes.

“I’m not mad.”

Hermione watched him in surprise.

“You’re not?”

“Do you think I would let you cry your eyes out in my hands, if I was mad?”

Yes, she now had the time to think about him touching her so gently. It felt so good. _So good._ She rested her head against his fingers.

“No?”

“Hermione.” She trembled of him saying her name.

He said her name a second time. He watched her react to it. He loved saying it, and it seemed like she didn’t mind. Severus rose one of his hands to tuck away some of her hair.

“I’m just glad you’re fine. I’ll make you another one.”

“I would never ask you to do that, professor. I don’t deserve it.”

“I disagree, and you’re not asking. I’m telling you I will make you another one.”

He was so pleased with her now smiling up at him shyly. 

They watched each other for a minute, before Hermione opened her pouty mouth.

“Well, I better get back to my room, then.”

He didn’t want that, and as the Slytherin he was, he decided to use her vulnerable state for his own selfish thoughts.

“You can stay with me if you like.” _I’ll keep you safe._ He watched her carefully. _“_ If you trust me.”

“Are you asking me to trust you?”

“Most people wouldn’t, so I understand if you won’t.”

“You seem trustworthy.” She looked deeply into his eyes.

 _No._ Severus watched her and hated himself. He was just now using her, wasn’t he? He wasn’t trustworthy. And no, he would never in a million years even think about hurting her, but letting her sleep in his chambers were not in her favor. _I would never be able to keep my hands off her._

“Maybe you should go back to your room, after all.”

  
  
“Yes.” Hermione smiled on the inside. She saw it so well - that he didn’t mean it. Against her will, she released herself from his touch, and went back to her chambers. She needed to calm herself down after being in his hands for so long, but she had no plans on staying in her room. _No._ She would give herself some time, but then she’d head for his chambers. _No fucking way I’m declining that._

  
  


  
  



	10. First Night

Severus sat on his bed, nowhere near sleep. He felt hella proud of himself, as he had been able to resist her, but his Slytherin side cursed him for letting the opportunity slip. He heard a gentle knock on his chamber door. He knew who he hoped it would be, but he suspected it was Minerva ready to hex him back to Azkaban. She had probably seen them on the Marauder’s Map, and he thanked the Gods he didn’t believe in, for the fact that it wouldn’t tell Minerva of Hermione’s tears. If she knew, he assumed he’d be close to dead.

He walked to open the door, and his breathing stopped as he found Hermione outside. His heart sped up. They didn’t move, only to watch each other for a moment. He said nothing while he stepped back to let her inside. He closed the door behind her. Severus kept his face strained, afraid she’d see just how glad he was that she had disobeyed him. Hermione turned around and watched him as she let her robe fall to the floor. It was nothing sensual about it, since she was fully clothed underneath, but his hands started to sweat. He was still completely frozen, desperate not to miss anything she did. Hermione closed in on him and gazed up in his face. She just stood there for awhile, probably searching for his regret, and when she didn’t see any, she again turned and approached his bed. 

“May I, sir?”, she said with her back against him. 

“Yes.” His voice sounded shaky. Severus bit his tongue for being so open. 

He watched as she sat down on his bed - only that causing him to shudder - and she began to untie her shoes. Once off, she trailed down her knee socks, causing him to shudder even more. Hermione then curled up the blanket and positioned herself under it. She looked like an angel. Severus had still not moved, and a small smile from her was what he needed to come back to life. He cleared his throat and began to undress his outer layers. 

Hermione watched her professor undress, and she bit her lip to prevent herself from asking him to undress  **more** . She was all shaky. 

“Is it all fine that I’m here?”, she asked him and got a nod as an answer. He laid down under the blanket next to her, but out of reach. They didn’t touch even the slightest, which made her disappointed.  _ Maybe I could “accidently” reach for his touch when I “sleep” _ , she thought. He watched her think.

“Goodnight… ” A pause. “... Hermione.” Her name, again. She felt warm, and thought of what to say to him. Professor? Snape? Severus? She gasped thinking of the last, and when she had decided to try it out and opened her mouth to speak, she saw that he had closed his eyes.  _ Night, Severus. _

Severus woke by the painful sound of his witch in panic. She wasn’t awake, but her nails dug into the maddress, her chest quickly moving up and down. The noises that came out of her mouth made him jump straight to her in just as much panic as she seemed to have, and he let his hands run up to her face.

“Hermione, wake up.” He shook her. No response.  _ For fuck’s sake. _ He went closer, millimeters away from her face.

“Wake up!” His voice broke at the last word. It was horrible to watch her, and he was grateful to see her open her eyes. Hermione’s body still shook and he dragged her into his arms, not releasing his eyes from hers. Severus wiped her tears away.

“I’m here. No one’s going to hurt you.” It seemed to hit her - where she was, and she relaxed in his touch.

“Severus.” 

He let out a deep sigh hearing her say his name for the first time. She then surprisingly looked at him with concern.

“May I call you that?”

“Yes.” 

She smiled at him, still weak from her nightmare. He turned back at his back, still with Hermione in his hands, and she rested her head at his chest. Once again, he was to sleep with her touch, and he couldn’t feel more content.  He felt so proud for making her feel so safe. And having her in his bed, he admitted to himself. 

Severus stopped breathing as she put her leg on his. She waited nervously for his reaction, which seemed to cause him to stop breathing. She wondered if it was a good thing. Had she gone too far?  _ Shit, what if I just destroyed this? _ Hermione relaxed into his body when he not only let out his breath, but put one hand just above her knee. She trembled at his touch. 

“I’m so sorry for waking you.”, she said to his chest. The hand around her shoulder came down to hold her at her hip.

“Don’t be.”

They laid there, both silent, listening to each other’s breathing. She couldn’t even count the times she’d imagine this, and it was even better in real life. His strong hands holding her so gently, her head against his muscular chest. This was heaven, she was sure of it.

“You know I’ll never let anyone hurt you, ever again?”, Severus said quietly, making her heart jump to her throat. Hermione brushed her fingers against his shirt.

“Remove it.”

Severus thought he’d have a heart attack. She probably saw it, because she turned up to him shyly, biting her lip when she tried to explain herself.

“I slept so good the last time.”, she said. “You know… against your skin.”

His heart swelled at her confession. He was so extremely happy that he wasn’t the only one who needed their touching. He gave her a small smile, which seemed to make her blush go away in relaxation, and he rose a little to remove the shirt over his head. Severus was glad that he was quick, because when he saw her gasp and stare at his stomach, his heart swelled even further. He was self-conscious, but when she stared at him like that... She didn’t dare to touch him right away. But he wanted it. His hand moved to grasp hers, and he guided her fingers to his abs. Severus watched her as her fingers brushed against his bare skin. He trembled under her touch, and Hermione bit her lip seeing it. He wanted nothing more than to keep letting her feel him, but Severus knew her body needed the sleep, so he slowly slid down to rest his head on the pillow, and she followed him and moved her head back to rest at him.

Hermione’s body fought itself, one part desperate for sleep and one part desperate for  **him** . She could not believe she laid next to her shirtless professor, or the fact that he was even fucking hotter than she ever could have imagined.  _ What a man. _ What made it even harder to relax was how she'd seen him react to her touch. It was like he wanted her just as badly.

Sleep finally won them over, and the firm man and his little witch drifted away into their dreams of each other.   
  
  


__  
  



	11. Called Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this was hella short! But needed to get this out of the way :-) Hope you enjoy anyhow ...

When Severus woke from his dream, he found the reality to be even better. Hermione rested her face against his chest, one arm on his stomach, her fingers digging into him as if she never wanted to let him go. He knew for a fact that he didn’t want her to. He could definitely get used to this, but he knew he shouldn’t. Severus saw her touch as preliminary, and decided to enjoy it for as long as she would let him. He felt her heavy breaths against his skin. She looked so peaceful. He hoped she was, both for her sake and for his own selfish reasons - maybe she’d sleep here again. 

Hermione woke with Severus’s arms wrapped around her. She couldn’t think of a single thing that felt better. Still with her eyes closed she buried her face in his chest, which caused a sigh from him. She smiled at the sound.

“Good morning, Hermione.”  _ It sure is a good morning.  _

“Morning, Severus.” He smiled into her hair. 

Hermione opened her eyes, sat up a little bit, and let her eyes fall on her professor. She could see him properly now with the daylight entering the windows. She was stunned. Severus looked better than she’d imagined in her dreams. He was built like a castle, with a muscular torso and rough scars embellishing him. Every sense of timidity was gone, because all she could think of was him. She stared at him for minutes - without a word. He was everything she could ever wish for, and more. _How can anyone be this hot?_

  
  


Severus watched her stare at his body, up and down, down and up, process repeated. She looked like she was enchanted by him, making his heart speed up.  _ Had she not seen herself? _ Hermione had her hands on his chest, but started to move them around his torso. He shivered beneath her fingers, causing her to smile before staring up at him.

“Thank you for this night.” Her soft voice was music to his ears. “Since you began holding me, I had no nightmares.” He admitted to himself, that he felt proud, but he wouldn’t let his guard down more. With her touch still on him, he simply couldn’t.

“Maybe a nice coincidence.”

She smiled at him shyly.

“I doubt it. I felt safe.” And by that, she ripped his self control to shreds. He turned away. Severus knew that if he looked at her, he’d say something stupid. Something he didn't want her to know.  _ God, she probably knows already. That I live for her, and only her. And that I’d die for her too.  _ He bit his lip. _ I probably will fucking die. _

“I better go. It’s Tuesday after all.” He nodded and heard Hermione put on her robe. When she opened his chamber door, he turned to her.

“See you in class.”

Minerva watched the young woman step out of Severus’s chambers.The headmistress’s mouth dropped to the floor.  _ Merlin’s beard…  _

Severus had just managed to dress himself properly when Minerva stormed into his chambers.  _ Weird, usually I’m the one who’s storming. _ He watched her with narrow eyes. 

“The fuck…”

“Yes, Severus, the fuck!” He rose his eyebrows in surprise. She wasn’t prude, exactly, but he’d never heard her swear like that.

“I just saw Ms. Granger come out your chambers.” Minerva looked like she wanted to finish Nagini’s job.

“Yes, she slept in here.”

“I’m not a fool, Severus, I could work that out just fine by my own.”

“Well, I’m glad you don’t need any help.”

“You… Explain yourself.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, why do you just assume I’ve done something to her?”

“I don’t know, Severus, maybe because you’re you?”

“Well, that’s fucking offensive.”

“Then  **explain** .”

Severus was furious, but he thought she might was worse. He nodded while he went to close the door.

“Fine. I found her crying at the fourth floor balcony. And don’t make any assumptions yet, alright, I  **found** her crying. I didn’t do shit.” She watched him for a continuation.

“She said she’d lost the potion I gave her and that she couldn’t sleep, so I comforted her and then she went back to the Gryffindor Tower.”

“You selfish man.”

“What?” Severus watched her intensely. “What I say and what you hear is apparently not the same.”

“She obviously slept in here, so what did you do - dragged her to your chambers?!”

“Actually, Hermione dragged herself to my chambers.”

This caused the headmistress to laugh out loud.

“Oh, so you’re on first-name basis now.” 

Severus cursed himself for slipping so easily. 

“Is that really clever?”

_ No.  _ He shook his head. They stood there in silence for a moment.

“I can’t help myself, Minerva.”

She relaxed a bit.

“I know. I’m done giving you a hard time. I just want you to be careful.”

He went suspicious.

“Why?”

“I want you two to be happy, alright. And I don’t think you can be happy without each other.”

This was not what he had expected to hear from her.

“I’m voting for you, you stupid man. But I do hope you know what you’re doing.”

“I don’t. But she won’t want me, so you can stop worrying.”

Minerva smiled at him with tired eyes.

“You really are stupid.”

Minerva was one of the few people he appreciated, but being called stupid was not on the table for Severus Snape. He was already in a bad mood, being shouted at in the fucking morning.

“Watch it.”

And again, she smiled at him, no fear whatsoever.

“She slept in your bed.” She pointed it out objectively with her eyebrows up. She turned around and left him thinking.  _ Maybe Minerva was right.  _


	12. His Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missed me? Say yes

Severus had always thought it to be hard teaching Hermione’s class. Not only because her classmates were everything he couldn’t stand, but because she was everything he **could** stand. Having them today, it wasn’t just hard. The memory of having Hermione in his bed just a couple of hours ago, both with her fingers and her gaze at his torso, was making it nearly impossible to focus at anything else than her. While lecturing about how to improve the recipe of the Veritaserum, letting his knowledge come out of his mouth as routine, he used his brain to replay Minerva’s words. _Maybe I should believe her?_ _Hermione’s gaze had after all looked quite like the ones I give her._ He almost shook his head. Maybe she was curious for him, or held some kind of respect for him, or hell, maybe she did want him, but not ever could she feel the way he felt for her, and as much as it struck his pride to admit it - he would entertain whatever feelings she had for him, just to have her close. 

Hermione’s brain had went lunatic - her left half wanting to listen to the interesting facts her professor brought up, her right half wanting to tear his clothes off, dying to see what’s underneath once again. In one hand, she held the pen used to write down everything he said. In the other, she had her wand, which was pointed down at her thigh. She let quiet curses hit her leg, to let the pain take the distraction away from her aching clit.  _ What the fuck does he do to me?  _ She met his dark eyes. Severus left them locked with hers for a second to long, and she bit her lip. At the same time, a quiet curse from her wand turned out a little to powerful, and when it bore through her flesh, causing drops of blood to emerge, she grimaced. Harry tried to catch her attention. 

“What’s with that face, Hermione?” 

She gave him a quick smile before returning her focus to her paper, and their professor. Severus, or the man with the hearing of a werewolf, looked at Harry with narrow eyes. The chosen one didn’t see it though, occupied with watching Hermione. Severus kept speaking, but wasn’t left to do so for long since Harry soon bursted out.

“Merlin’s, Hermione, is that blood?!”

She blushed for all the sudden attention, both from her classmates surprised looks and the sudden fear on Severus’s face.

  
  


“Everybody, leave.” The professor’s voice vibrated through the dungeons. “ **Now.** ” He couldn’t help but to worry. Hermione and the word  _ blood _ shouldn’t be used in the same sentence. The students left way to slow, but when they were out and the doors were closed, Severus walked up to her. He lifted her chin up, looking into her eyes to search for some sign of pain. There were none. Something else was present, though, and his breath was caught in his throat.  _ Was that lust? _ He couldn’t think of that now.

“Are you hurt, Hermione?” It felt strange to use her first name in a class environment, but he wouldn’t let the newfound privilege go to waste. 

She rested her face in his hands.

“I’m alright.” A brief smile was gifted to him. Still no sign of pain. 

“I’m well aware of the fact that Potter wears glasses, but I doubt that his eyesight is so bad that he’s hallucinating blood.”

A laugh came over the young woman’s lips. _Damn_ , he was jealous of that laugh. It was just as close to her as he wanted to be.

“I accidentally cursed my leg. I’m sorry for detaining class.”

Severus watched her, once again in fear.

“Let me see.”

She started to roll up her dress. The wound was apparently very high up on her thigh. He watched her bare skin and bit his tongue. _Keep going._ When the wound was visible, his building manhood relaxed - he couldn’t stand blood on her. Not the least.

She was aware, of just how high up the wound was. She hoped he’d touch her. Just then, he looked into her eyes as for permission. When getting it, he grabbed her by the hips, walked over to his desk, and put her there. He then dropped his fingers down to her thigh. It all made her gasp. 

“It doesn’t look like you’re ‘alright’, Hermione.” Severus had a wrinkle of concern in his face. His forefinger swept as closely to the wound as it could get without touching it. She didn’t dare answering him, afraid of what she might say.

“You accidently cursed yourself?”

She knew he wouldn’t fall for it, but how could she possibly explain herself? She left him without an answer, again.

  
  


He was desperate to help her. Desperate to touch her. Desperate to feel her shiver under his touch, just as she did just now. What was this? Hermione wasn’t stupid enough to accidently curse her own leg. So,  _ what was this? _ Severus thought of all the times he had cursed himself in front of her, only to stay in control. His heart sped up by the possibility.

“I’ll fix this. It’ll hurt a little.” He let her prepare for the pain, and to his surprise, she clenched her hands to his robe. _ Alright, baby. _

He healed her with a simple curse. She was definitely a fighter - not even a single sound leaving her mouth in the process. Once done, he let his hands linger on her thigh. Severus didn’t want to let go. Should he even resume class? His hands would be dying for her skin. He decided to hold her here alone, just for a little longer.

“I slept good too, you know.” He didn’t look her in the eyes.

A little hand was placed on one of his. Hermione stroke him with her thumb.

“Good.”

He dared meeting her gaze now, while giving her a crooked, small smile.

“Maybe you’d sleep at my chambers again?” He bit the inside of his cheek, just when the words came out. 

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes. Is it too soon if I would stay with you tonight as well?” His heart ached in desperation for her.  _ Yes yes yes. _ He watched her, seeing her nervous. Severus reached for her, grabbed her by the chin and guided her towards his chest. Holding her, he closed his eyes.

“Please do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW next chapter will be a little juicy so make sure to look out for it 🤍


	13. The Bold Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, after 13 chapters, the fun begins :) Keep reading following chaps as well! xo

Madam Pomfrey had interrupted their little chat, wondering why all those students stood in the corridor. Severus had been forced to give up his time with Hermione and resume class, relieved that it only went on for another thirty minutes. He had touched her so improperly, and yet she had seemed to enjoy it. The memory made him insane. Luckily for the professor, he had no more classes that Tuesday, and didn’t have to fight his brain trying to focus on something else than her, which he long ago had found to be an impossible task.

Hermione sat by her desk, not fully aware of what class she was having. No professor but **him** , was allowed in her brain. She thought back of all the times she’d been alone with him recently. This wasn’t the Snape she knew. Or, maybe it was the one she knew, and the Snape no one else knew. He was different with her. She realized that now. In the beginning, she figured she might had imagined his stares, his words. But no. He let her do things he didn’t let anyone else do. Hermione could touch him, call him Severus, sleep in his bed - which she didn’t take lightly. Hell, he even let her touch his naked torso, and willingly, as he had looked. It sounded so stupid when she heard her thoughts, that she hadn't seen it before, but with her mind clouded with desperation and love for him, and clouded with insecurity, she truly hadn’t. And now, she needed to see him.

As Hermione rose from her seat, both her classmates and professor Flitwick stared at her as if they thought: _Ms. Granger, leaving class?_ She packed up her things in one swoop, eyeing Harry so he’d understand to grab them himself later, and left class without giving a single explanation for her escape. Everything she thought of was him.

Walking in a Severus-like walk against his chambers, Hermione’s heart was on its way out of her body. She had no plans on what to do once she got there. She just knew she needed to see him. Now. As she got closer, she heard footsteps approaching from his chamber’s direction. When she saw him a second later, also in the corridor, it not only surprised her and took her off guard, it completely ruined her confidence. The lack of plans wasn’t helping, either. Everything that was left was her desire.

A rushing Hermione was not what he had expected to see. 

“Don’t you have class, Hermione?”, he asked while still walking towards her. She was too far away for him to see her face clearly, but when she came closer, he couldn’t breathe.

“Yes.”

He didn’t need her to say anything more. Her eyes were burning with lust and all the self-control he had left, was gone. She had stopped before him. Severus let out his breath as he intensely gripped her by the hips and pushed her against the corridor wall, holding her there with his bodyweight. With one hand, he pressed her arms above her head, and with the other, he let his fingers bore into her hip. His face was millimeters from hers, and his gaze was left on her pouty lips. _How he needed her._ It all happened in one second, and when he realized what he had just done - stupidly without knowing what she really wanted - he let go.

Hermione couldn’t breathe, and when Severus pulled away, her body screamed for him to come back. Her clit was aching for him, her lips dying to feel his, which for a moment ago had been so close to hers. She watched him leave in a hurry. As he rushed away through the corridor, she heard him curse in frustration.

“ **Fuck.** ”

_Later that night_

  
Hermione played the images over and over again. At first, she was worried that he had regretted his action because of his feelings for her - that maybe he didn’t really want her after all. But when remembering his burning eyes on her, his strong hands pushing her against the wall with such force, she couldn’t doubt it. He had pulled away **for** her. Having Severus, a man so powerful and dangerous, to refuse his own needs only to serve hers, made her heart swell. Too bad he didn't know her needs were all him. It was true, that she hadn’t had any plans while going to him earlier that day, but she had not expected that outcome. And now, she wanted it again and again and again. His breathing on her face had left her nipples hard against the fabric of her dress. If he hadn't stopped when he did, she could swore she would have let him fuck her right there in the corridor. She'd let him do whatever the hell he wanted.

However, Severus hadn’t showed up to dinner. Maybe this should have scared her off, but nothing was stopping her from taking that offer he’d given her, the offer to sleep in his bed again. Hermione wondered what he might think of that now. He probably thought she wouldn’t show up, and _oh_ , that man was wrong.

Severus had spent the evening doing two things, overlapping each other. One, he had been smashing his head against the door, hating himself for doing what he did. Two, he had taken more cold showers than he could count, trying to take away his repeatingly growing cock. He didn’t deserve the release - and besides, he couldn’t use the memory of her against his body without going back to doing the first thing. He had also realized that he’d messed up the chance of sleeping with her tonight. No way Hermione would feel safe sleeping with Severus The Predator. He fucking felt like one.

So when the knock came, he prepared himself for the All-seeing Minerva McGonagall, who would probably slay him for touching her favorite student like that. When his eyes instead landed on the bold witch, his Hermione, he felt hope appear. If she came to him now, did that mean she had enjoyed it?


	14. Kissing Her

He looked at her with a mix of surprise, fear and desperation. And together, it became lust. Hermione couldn’t doubt it; he must want her. And she’d gladly give herself to him, in any way he desired. Severus hadn’t said a word, and she didn’t think she could either. Everything she had decided to say was gone. Her brain was completely frozen, but her mouth kept thinking for her.

“Please.”

She had no idea what exactly she was asking for, except for him.

Severus had no idea what she meant by that, but he decided to interpret that as whatever the fuck he wanted. The urgent need for her hit him hard and there was no stopping it. He’d kiss her, he was sure of it now, and if she wanted to hex him to death afterwards, he’d gladly ask for it. Hermione had closed the door behind her, never turning away from his gaze. _Fuck it._ His lips crashed down on hers. He had no idea how she’d react, but when she pressed her lips against his while clutching onto his robe, he melted in her touch. Severus had imagined her lips uncountable times but they were softer yet hungrier than he’d ever thought. He kept holding his hand around her neck, still kissing her, and let the other hand move her closer. The first time they pulled away, he heard her gasp for air, just as he was gasping for his. 

Hermione had been blown away. He had grabbed her with such lust, and when his lips had touched hers, she had felt her knees weaken. The kiss had been everything she’d ever dreamed of, and more. Severus’s stubble had tickled her chin, leaving goosebumps all over her. Now, they stood there, lips almost touching, eyes closed. It was as if he was waiting for her to do something, to somehow reassure him, or to be the one taking the next step, as he had just taken the first. She put her mouth on his bottom lip, and her hands on his chest moved upwards with his breath. 

As she kissed him, Severus’s nervousness let go. He relaxed into her and gnawed at her lips. He never wanted to stop feeling her, to stop kissing her pouty mouth, he never wanted to stop being hers. ‘Cause he was, there was no denying it. He kept kissing her, gently but with all his feelings poured into it. But he needed to see her, to look into her eyes, and he pulled away just a bit. Her lips lingered at his, her eyes closed. He needed her to open them - he needed to see. After a second went by without him bending down to her, Hermione finally opened them. He was met by the loveliest view. Her eyes revealing not only lust, but desperation, and if it wasn’t for the kisses, he would watch her like that forever. 

“Why did you stop?” There was no anger in it, no real question found in it either. She just wanted more. Hermione’s heart burst out all the love she had for him, when his mouth turned into a small smile.

“Just making sure you’re real.” Severus almost whispered out the words.

She rose her hands and put them behind his head, pulling him down on her lips. She smiled into the kiss. He placed his hands on her back and drew her even closer.

“What are you doing to me, Ms. Granger?” He shook his head. She giggled, but not for long, since the tall man deepened their kiss. She didn’t mind, and quickened the pace. She needed more. It was pure hunger in his kisses, but he didn’t dare going further, and Hermione knew that he waited for her permission. And she gave it to him, by lightly touching his bottom lip with her tongue. She felt him froze for a second, before heatedly letting her enter his mouth, just a moment after letting his tongue do the same to hers. Feeling his tongue in her mouth, on her tongue, got her completely disarmed. 

As he fought his own self-control, Hermione moaned into his mouth as his tongue entered her. _Fucking hell._ It was the most delightful sound he’d ever heard, and the fact that **he** pulled it out of her was driving him crazy. He couldn’t hold back a sound of his own, grunting in desperation. This only caused his little witch to clench to the back of his neck harder, apparently loving his sounds too. As she kept kissing him, Severus realized that if he didn’t stop now, nothing could stop him later. He pulled away, putting his thumb on her lips to prevent her from going further.

“Hermione.”

She looked at him. To his frustration, she pecked him thumb, causing him to shiver.

“If I don’t stop myself now…” He felt sort of exposed, not sure if she had noticed his rock hard manhood yet.

She brought up her own hand, and took away his thumb from her lips.

“Don’t stop.” She watched his eyes narrowing in heat. “Like you stopped this afternoon.”

Hermione gasped as he, for the second time this day, pushed her against the wall. Only this time, his lips were on hers. He let her bite him, which to her pleasure, drew a deep moan from him. That, she wanted to hear everyday. Every single day. She felt herself increasing in wetness only by the sounds of him. Severus pressed her further up the wall and she let her legs wrap around his hips. Just as she was going to bite him again, he turned the attention to her neck, sucking at her nerves. 

“Fuck, Severus!”

He groaned as he heard her. Her hands pulled in his hair, dragging him closer to her neck, desperate for more. He wanted to make her scream his name over and over again. As he let his tongue wander up and down, she whimpered for him. He couldn’t control himself, at all, and he ground his cock into her, making both of them moan.

As she felt his cock against her, her body trembled in his arms. She needed him _now_. The clothing was overvalued. Severus came back to her lips, but Hermione wasn’t resting. She slid her hands onto him and started to unbutton his shirt. 

  
He both smirked and groaned into her mouth. _Fuck_. She was as desperate as he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sorry for splitting this heated scene, but kinda thought I would rewrite the continuation ... So, enjoy the cliffhanger :-) hihi


	15. Black Lace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I'm finished with all the exams and can finally give you the continuation! Also, maybe a good idea is to read this chap and the previous in one shot since I was so evil to divide them heeeeeh enjoy xx

She pulled back hastily once the last button of his shirt was undone, and in one quick move, she dragged it off of him. Hermione let herself pause to watch his naked torso, his chest moving heavily up and down. She rose her eyes to look into his. She was met by a look so deep, so desperate. And again, she clung to him, her lips on his. Severus's lips were rough yet soft as they moved on hers, and his tongue played with hers as their lungs fought for air, but not enough to make them pull away. She dragged herself closer and felt her nipples harden thought the fabric as they were pressed against him. Severus, too, seemed to think her clothing overvalued, and he kissed her hungrily while he hooked off her robe and began to pull down the front zipper of her dress. A second after, he left her lips to watch her face, still slowly pulling down the zipper. _Too slowly._ She desperately wanted _more_ , and almost hurt of the ache between her legs. Hermione moaned as he finally moved the zipper over her breasts. She watched him fall to pieces in desire before her.

_Hell_ , she was beautiful. It took all of his willpower to defeat the need to rip her dress off and bury himself in her cunt. But he didn't, because at the same time, he wanted the moment to last as long as it possibly could. As the undone zipper exposed her chest, only wearing a black lace bra to cover the now almost completely visible round breasts, his whole body shook. Severus rocked his hips forward in pure reflex, making his witch moan again as his full length moved against her. It was too fucking much. And it was, now, impossible to hold back. He pushed down the zipper completely and with one move, ripped the dress off of her. Hermione was left before him, just as breathtaking as he'd thought her to be, and yet so much more than one can possibly imagine. Since Severus couldn't think, his body itself took a step back to let him eye her properly. At the same time, his body also betraying him, it let out a ragged and almost sad sound. She stood there in her underwear, her knickers matching her bra as they were too black lace. And small, leaving almost nothing to imagination. Her knickers had thin straps which were placed high, almost hip-high. She let him watch her. Although, she seemed a little nervous of what he might think. Severus let his gaze wander upwards. When it reach the bra again, he found her nipples hard through the lace, and in reflex he grabbed his throbbing cock through the pants. This seemed to work on the young woman just fine, as she let out a whimper. 

"Fuck." He met her eyes, almost pleading. " _Fuck_ , Hermione."

She smiled at him.

"Come back here." And he obeyed, not thinking it through but, just naturally obeying. She pulled his head down to meet hers, so willing to kiss him. Severus put his hands on her hips and back, and as she bit his bottom lip, he slid down his hands to her butt, causing both of them to moan into each other's mouths.

Hermione usually knew a lot of things. And now, she couldn't remember anything, not focus on anything but him, and the only thing she knew was that she needed him - and fast. She had loved how he had just watched her, so frustrated yet so pleased, so out of control yet so determined. She felt his fingers bore into her butt and rolled her hips at him, causing him to pant and leave her mouth, just to a second after move it down to her breasts. His hands went up to unclasp her bra and in the same moment it was off, he froze. Hermione's hands was in his hair, almost pushing him towards her, but his breath was no longer audible. Just when she was about to say something, he let it out and closed his mouth around her nipple. Now, she pressed him harder against her while she shook in his hold. 

"So lovely.", Severus murmured in between the biting and the kissing. When he moved to the other nipple, she couldn't fucking take it anymore. She let out a sound of pure frustration and dragged his face up to hers. 

"Now, Severus. _Fuck_ , I need you now!" 

He let out a growl while his eyes narrowed. Her words were all that was needed to push him beyond any logical thoughts, and he pressed her harder against the wall. Then, her fingers were on the bulge in his pants. He heard himself moan at her touch. _So. fucking. good._ He watched her as she removed his belt and quickly pulled down the zipper, and he gasped as some of the pressure on his cock was gone. Hermione was still for a moment, watching his cock under his briefs, but obviously wanting more as she pulled them down, too. And then, she froze for real. Her lips were slightly parted.

" _Hell_ , you're big."

His cock twitched, and he let out a small chuckle - everything that he could possibly produce while being so fucking aroused.

He stood before her. So damn tall. So damn intoxicating. Hermione could not believe it. That she was here, with him, only in her knickers, completely wet through them, and that he stood there with his cock so hard it looked painful - for her. It was massive, there was no arguing that. She whimpered when thinking of it inside her, and the sound seemed to bring him back. Severus put his hand on her face and kissed her hungrily, before he grabbed the thin straps on her knickers, pulling them down off of her. They clung to her wetness and he let out a growl as he saw it.

_ So wet.  _ And for him. It made him fucking lose his mind, and Severus gripped her hips, rose her higher so she could wrap her slim legs around him, and when done, he squeezed her butt tightly, gasping for air. Then, she reached for his cock, which made him rock into her hand in pleasure. She moaned and guided him to her entrance and teased both him and herself, letting the head of his cock gently touch her wet folds, making them tremble into each other. Severus tugged at her bottom lip, before stopping to look into her eyes. The blood in his cock pulsed so badly, still in her small hands. How in the world had he managed to get her like this, hands around his cock and so wet it dripped down her inner thighs? Hermione bit her lip before kissing him, somehow without words telling him to enter her. So he did. And, **hell** , he was lost. He moved slowly, not able to think, as the feeling of her tight cunt around him was too much and yet not enough. Her walls pushed towards him and he let out a deep growl as he kept moving deeper, her legs pushing him that way.

Severus filled her up completely. It made everything go dark and everything that was left, was the insane pleasurable stretching his cock forced her cunt to endure. _And it felt so fucking good._ Hermione hadn't breathed while he entered her, but now, when he was buried inside her, she let out a shaky breath. His eyes watched her with a lust and desire so pure, it made her clit ache of arousal, but he also seemed to wonder if he'd hurt her. So as if to say no, she rocked her hips onto him, moaning as it made his cock hit every single nerve in her. 

And then, Severus came as near his Patronus's identity as he'd never been before: an animal. He buried himself in her once again, only to withdraw along with her moans. He kept rocking into her, somewhat in a frenzy, as both his heart and cock surged by the sounds she made - the sounds **he** made her do. And fuck, he was already so damn close, not able to deal with the fact that Hermione was naked in his arms, pressed against his chamber door, with his cock stretching her to the fullest. _I've wanted you for so long._

Her hands were around his neck, her eyes watching him take her. She could feel her clit burning as she came closer to the edge, him driving her there. Hermione felt his eyes on her face and she turned her head up. She was met by the face of desperation and desire, so strained that she realized he was close too; this pushing her even closer. 

"Oh my ...", was all she could manage to whisper before she moaned loudly. Severus grunted in frustration as he quickened the pace.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Hermione." His voice was erratic and ragged, his breathing so heavy. She moaned while his eyes burned into hers. He pushed her over the edge with such force that she dug her nails into his shoulders, screaming his name. Her walls broke in on him and wave after wave of pleasure hit her while she convulsed before him. 

She came around him, screaming his name, and it was all that was needed to drag the release out of him too. Her cunt convulsed around him and he pushed inside her one last time as his release spilled in her, his legs almost betraying him. Fuck, she was intoxicating when she came. Her orgasm was still present, her whimpers coming repeatedly while she looked him in the eyes, lips slightly parted. The view made him peak higher than he'd ever done before.

His face and sounds when he came made her orgasm linger, pushing another wave through her. _Fuck, that man was hot._ His eyes never left hers, as if he was scared to miss out on anything, but she was glad since she was too. She wanted to save the image of this forever. Severus trembled in her arms as he came down, together with her. They stood there, gasping for air while watching each other. Then Hermione smiled tiredly, but oh so happily, and moved in to kiss him, and he melted into her lips. When their breathing returned to normal, he pulled out of her before tucking some hair behind her ear. 

"I hope you're not too upset with the way I interpreted that 'please'". Severus smiled into the kiss.

"You interpreted it exactly as I wanted.” And she deepened the kiss with the tall man who sighed into it.


	16. Only You

If Severus hadn’t been completely, utterly in love with her already, he would have been now. Still in his arms, pushed against the wall, Hermione smiled up at him. He was captivated by her, those brown eyes looking into his as if he wasn’t the cold man that he indeed was. He stared into them, looking for a way out, but found none and kept staring. He’d drown in there. Intoxicated, he’d drown and he wouldn’t fight it.

“Even better than I’ve imagined.”, his witch whispered. The words made it straight to his swollen heart. 

“You’ve imagined us?” His voice was filled with disbelief, reflecting his thoughts. Hermione’s fingers curled in the back of his head, and smiled wider.

“Uncountable times.”

Severus was both relieved and mirthful, and felt himself hardening again at the thought of it. He placed a kiss on her neck, smiling into her as she let her head fall backwards to give him easier access.

“Have you imagined us, Severus?” The question was silently expressed. He got back to staring at her. 

“All the bloody time.”, he said with a weak voice, feeling almost exposed, but quickly remembered her confession and felt fucking amazing instead.

Hermione giggled happily before pulling him closer so that she could rest her forehead against his. 

“Even in class?” It was a mocking question, but not asked in a mocking tone, and Severus thought he could hear the excitement in it.

“I’d say that goes into ‘all the bloody time’, don’t you think?”, he said defensively, not sure if she’d actually mock his answer. She didn’t. She kissed him, and into the kiss, she murmured words that made his hardening manhood grow into iron.

“I’ve been wet during all your classes, professor.”

The thought of her in class, wet for him, made him groan with frustration. _Fucking hell._

“You have no idea how hard it is to have you as a professor, while trying to focus to what you are saying and not imagine what else you can do with that mouth of yours.” She smiled while he trembled into their kiss. His sounds and his iron length against her stomach must have been proof of what she was doing to him, and as she seemed very pleased with his reactions, Severus felt frustratingly aroused.

“You speak as if I have no idea, woman.” He spat it out, only causing her to bite her lip, in turn causing him to pin her harder against the wall.

“Haven’t you seen me watch you as you read, huh? I’ve been rock hard before, during and after every class of yours.” 

The roles shifted, and Hermione’s smile was replaced with a firm expression, her eyes again filled with lust. It urged him on.

“Yes, _witch_ , you have no idea how much I’ve wanted to strip you naked and bend you over my desk.”

It was too much, his words, or just enough, since she grabbed him by the neck again and pulled him onto her hard, kissing him as if it was that or the Killing Curse. It made him lose it, to make her lose it. His fingers dug into her hips as she used her legs to wrap him closer, moaning when he bent down to suck on her nipple. _No rest for the wicked._

But apparently, there was. A gentle knock came from the door, millimeters away from where Severus had her pinned. Hermione heard herself utter a sound of disappointment, and while her man clearly held back his own, according to the tension in his body, he seemed quite pleased with the way she reacted to the knock. He gently kissed her before turning his attention to the disruptor. 

“Yes?”, his voice so hostile it sounded more like a _Who the fuck is it and how would you like to die?_.

“I dislike to be talked to like I’m walking in to be murdered.” Hermione held back a laugh, impressed with how well the headmistress knew the man.

“You are definitely **not** walking in here, I’m telling you.” Another laugh was held back, but Severus seemed awfully irritated.

“I take it Ms. Granger is in there with you, then.”

“What have brought you here, Minerva? It’s bloody late.”

“Her, actually. Or you.” Her voice seemed light, almost on the edge to laughter. “I see you’ve eliminated your chambers from the Marauder's Map, Severus.” Now Hermione didn’t hold it back, and laughed out loud together with the headmistress who joined her.

“I did it the second after you fucking came at me in the fucking morning you fucking lunatic.” Severus muttered quietly, causing the witches to laugh even more. Once Minerva was silent and Hermione rested her head against his chest, his irritation was gone and replaced with a smile against Hermione’s hair.

“We’ll talk tomorrow, then, both of you. Enjoy your night.” And Minerva was gone.

“She came at you?” Hermione smiled into his chest, just a small chuckle coming out this time.

“Hm.” He rested his chin against the top of her head. “I’m sure you know she sees you as family.”

“Yes.”

“I was expecting her to come at me.”

“What did she say?”

“A lot of things. But she did talk me into apologizing, that day in the corridor.” Hermione turned up to him and smiled.

“I’ll thank her for it.”

“She’s still a cock blocker.”, Severus muttered. His witch laughed and kissed him.

“She’s not here now.”

He groaned into her mouth.

“As much as I want you, Hermione, I’m going to for once try to be a good teacher and put you to bed on a Tuesday.”

She nodded into the kiss. Then, she pulled away and smiled. 

“Okay. And you **are** a good teacher.”

_  
  
_

They crawled into bed, Hermione’s back against his chest, Severus’s arms tightly around her, fingers intertwined. _So nice - lovely, really, and yet so tired…_ A sudden rush of self-hate hit Severus hard.

“I fucking forgot the potion.” He buried his face in her neck. “Bloody hell, I’m so sorry.” His voice was so full of self-disappointment that it made Hermione turn around and kiss him hungrily.

“I don’t need it when I’m with you.” He wouldn’t look at her just yet, still bathing in his feelings. 

“I don’t need it.” She kissed him again. “Only you.”

“Say it again.” His voice was still weak, but now also filled with another emotion.

“I just need **you** , Severus.”

He met her eyes this time. As Hermione kissed him for the third time, he dragged her closer to him so that her leg would go over his. And like this, they fell asleep. _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think alright, not quite sure if you guys want me to continue :-)) Hope you are enjoying this anyhow, xo


	17. A Good Morning

Hermione woke up in the arms of her professor, face against his chest and fingers on his back. She still felt like she was in a frenzy and hadn’t quite understood what, for real, had happened the evening before. Captivated by him, she watched as he slept peacefully. She smiled when she remembered their late night conversation in the library, when she’d told him that she couldn’t picture him sleeping - and here she was, watching him do just that. It both seemed like the most natural thing in the world, and at the same time, so unbelievable. She nuzzled her nose into him again. A content sigh escaped his lips, before he wrapped his arms harder around her.

“Hi.” Hermione sounded just as content as he had. She felt Severus smile into her hair. It wasn’t a big one, no, but she wouldn’t push it. He’d given her more than she’d ever imagined him to, already, and she didn’t want to scare him away. He was Severus Snape after all, and she liked him that way. She didn’t want him to change into something he wasn’t, and she did love him, now, as he was.

“How was your sleep?”

She shivered when she heard his low, almost whispering, morning voice. 

“Good.” Hermione planted a kiss on his chest, causing him to sigh again. “You?”

“Better than yours.” He said mockingly, like he’d just won a Quidditch World Cup.

“Gosh, you’re humor’s dry.” She said while smiling into his chest. He chuckled slightly.

“Hm, yes, but I did sleep extraordinarily good.”

She rose a little, and turned up to look at him.

  
  


A quick feeling of fear went through Severus’s mind, fear that she’d regret herself when seeing him, but she wiped it away when she bent down and gave him a breathtaking kiss. He met her lips eagerly. He’d never been taking by surprise before her, had always been in such control of every aspect of every part of his life, his job, his two masters, his few relationships. But she, she surprised him all the time - the biggest surprise of them all that she actually wanted this, him. Severus had tried to resist her, had tried to resist the pull she had on him. He hadn’t wanted to lose control, but he had been falling into her gravitational field for so long, too much gravity, too strong, and hadn’t been able to escape it any longer. Hermione bit his lip and pulled him out of his thoughts. The pleasurable pain went straight to his hardening cock, making it rock hard. By the sounds of her breathing, he realized she was already aroused. _Fucking hell, my little witch._

Severus pressed his tongue into her mouth and she moaned into him. _Good fucking morning, sir._ He grabbed her by the hips and dragged her up so that she straddled him, and she ground her wet folds along his member, making him groan under his breath. She knew they probably should head to the Great Hall for breakfast, but Hermione had other plans; she wanted him for breakfast. She pulled away from their kissing and smiled at him. He gave her an almost pleading look and she laughed at what she’d unleashed. 

“You want more, don’t you, professor?” She bit his bottom lip while smiling. She was living on the edge, she knew that, as mockery wasn’t something he normally tolerated. The normal Severus Snape compromised with the one she recently had come to know, as he roughly pulled her against him.

“Careful.” His low voice could make her peak right there and then, and her bravery escaped in a pleading moan. He looked quite surprised, but smug at the same time.

“Where did the brave witch go?” Now, he was mocking her, but still not fully aware of what had just happened. Severus saw her blush, pushing his curiosity to another level. He let his gaze linger on her, daring her to speak.

“Your voice.” She said quietly. He didn’t understand.

“What about my voice, Hermione?” 

“Oh god” she whimpered while rocking her hips against him in reflex. He wasn’t complaining, no, in fact, he’d entertain whatever was causing her so wanton in his lap, but _the fuck?_

“Your voice, it’s so... “ She blushed again. “It turns me on so bad, sir. Gosh, I could come just listening to you.” Her voice broke of embarrassment. 

This was not what he had imagined. _Fucking hell,_ this was better than he could _ever_ imagine. His heart was on its way out of his chest. It nearly hurt from pounding so fast.

“Oh baby…” He growled with a lust so present it could be touched. Hermione’s eyes turned wide as she moaned. The words, _baby_ , had come so naturally out of his mouth that he hadn’t been able to stop himself. But she didn’t mind. In fact, the sound she made told him she liked it. He pushed her against his cock again, both of them groaning as they watched each other.

  
Hermione came back from embarrassment as he called her baby. It made her heart swell along with the increasing wetness between her thighs. As she felt his cock against her, she was reminded of her previous plan: Severus Snape for breakfast. She wanted to taste him. She planted a brief kiss on his mouth but pulled away the second after, leaving him in a questioning look. She smiled, before turning her focus to his neck.

Severus fought to stay still when his little witch lapped her tongue against his pulse on his neck. The sensations drove him sky-high. He held his breath, but she wasn’t there for so long, and when she pulled out he let the breath out as well, only to hold it again while she began kissing his chest. She moved down over his stomach and when she reached his hips, he stopped her by pulling her hair.

“Hermione…”

Her eyes met his. They were filled with desire and he growled when he saw it. When he said nothing more, she moved further down. Severus had never believed in the gods, but when Hermione’s lips closed around the top of his member, he wondered if there indeed was a heaven, and that he, by mistake, had ended up there. He trembled and closed his eyes for a second, before returning to her, not wanting to miss anything. She hummed around him which sent vibrations through his whole body, and when she licked his pre-cum and spread it, he couldn’t contain the sounds his body so desperately tried to make. They seemed to urge her on, since she pushed him almost fully into her mouth, making the sounds even louder. She moaned and put her hand between her legs. Severus went fucking crazy. The view was so arousing he couldn’t sit still, and he let his hands go to her hair.

“Oh god, Hermione.”, he breathed out. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” She smiled around his cock, but also rubbed her clit harder. Hell, he was close, but he wanted it to last longer and the battle he began fighting was not one that needed a wand, but self-restraint. He could take it for another minute, but soon he felt the release creeping in.

“ **Fuck**.” He hissed. Hermione watched him, still with her mouth deep around his cock. “I can’t hold it much longer.” 

Instead of stopping, or slowing down, she increased the pace. Her eyes were still watching him and the intimate eye contact was making his release hit him with full force. Severus screamed her name once before emptying himself in her eager mouth, trembling as his body orgasmed before her.

Hermione watched him come undone before her. She’d never seen anything like it, anything that drove her so mad of lust as he did just then. When he screamed her name, her body screamed for him in return. His seed shot right into her and she milked him dry with her lips, all the time her eyes on his. When Severus came down from his release, his eyes still watched her with the same lust. _He’s not done,_ she thought. She gently licked at the top of his cock, and looked down at the realization that even though it had softened a little, he was still almost completely hard. 

“Even though I’ve never peaked that fucking high, _witch_ , you still have me aroused.”, he said with a dark voice, as if he knew what she was thinking. Her body stiffened, desperate for release. She smiled at his confession. _I did that._

With one swoop, Hermione was suddenly on her back and with her professor over her. He kissed her hungrily as his hands caressed her body, making her squirm underneath him.

“Do you have any idea of what you just did to me?” He planted kisses on her neck.

“Tell me.” She half-whispered, half-moaned.

“You sucked my cock until I fucking lost my mind by pleasure.”

_Oh my god, she couldn’t breathe._

“Severus”.

He watched as she squirmed under his touch. It drove him mad, watching her so wet and willing for him. He’d repay her. As he left her neck and worked his way down her body, she rocked her hips against his body. Was she close? Fuck, it aroused him even more that she’d become like this by pleasuring him. He planted kisses on her thighs, causing her to make frustrated sounds which only got him harder.

“Please, I’m so close.”, she whimpered. “Please, sir, make me come.”

He growled. Fuck, he was rock hard again. _Well, when you’re asking so nicely._

Now, Severus mouth was on her clit, sucking it as if it was food and he was a starving man. His hands grabbed her bum and lifted her upwards, so that he could lower himself and put his tongue on her wet folds. Hermione was lost. Her body shook at his touch and she was pushed closer to the edge by each second. 

“Uunnnh”. She couldn’t help the sounds coming out. She felt him smile against her clit. One hand disappeared from her bum but reappeared close to her entrance. She rocked her hips down to him and his finger sunk deep into her while his teeth gently bit her clit. 

“Oh my god.”, was all she could manage to say before her walls convulsed around his finger. She shook uncontrollably before him, moaning as the climax came in waves, hearing him growling against her cunt.

_  
  
_

_Holy fuck_ , he thought while she orgasmed before him. _Holy fuck._ Even though he had peaked just moments ago, he was on the edge to exploding at the sight of her. He wouldn’t stop now, couldn’t stop. When she came down, Severus kissed her clit gently, but then entered her with one more finger. She whimpered at the touch, not complaining the least. He kissed her on the thighs as he let his thumb rub her clit as she came back into an aroused state, which he was unsure if she’d ever left. He sure hadn’t. They now watched each other as she rocked her hips over his fingers, causing her breasts to move in the most delicate way. Hermione bit her lip at the same time as he felt her walls contract again. She'd come again.

“Fuck me, Severus.” 

He groaned as an answer, before raising himself up over her. He knew he’d come the second he entered her, but looking at her told him she would too. She pulled his head down and kissed him as he pushed his cock into her wet cunt, and they moaned with their tongues intertwined. Her eyes took a pleading look and she began meeting his thrusts. 

“Yesssssss.”, he hissed. He placed his thumb against her clit again. “Come for me.” And apparently, that was all that was needed, because his woman moaned his name while her walls convulsed, dragging the release out of him too. Their bodies shook together while they hungrily kissed each other, groaning through the waves of pleasure. Then, Severus collapsed onto the bed next to her, before pulling her into his arms. They laid there breathing for a while, stroking fingers over the other’s body. He kissed Hermione on her hair.

“I think we missed breakfast.”

  
  



	18. Meeting with the Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg sorry for the delay, not gonna blame school since we're out BUUUT I'm working 6 days a week and also just managed to get an apartment! So, busy busy :-) But I'm not forgetting you guys, enjoy this chap!!

Minerva sat in her office, waiting for the two lovebirds to arrive. They hadn’t showed up to breakfast for, to her, quite obvious reasons, but she hoped they’d make time to come see her - this matter was indeed something to discuss. When accepting the responsibility that came with being the headmistress, she knew that she would have to have hours of meetings with Severus since he tended to take his form of teaching outside the box of rules. But this, that she would need to discuss his relation with a student (and a Gryffindor too), and not only that, his  **feelings** for the student, she never would have believed. Minerva chuckled to herself.  _ What in the name of Merlin’s beard has happened to this world? _

A loud knock caught her attention.

“Please, enter.” 

They did, the young woman looking a bit nervous while the man held his normal stony expression. It amused her quite much, since she figured he was just as nervous as his student. 

“How lovely to see that you’re alive and breathing. I wasn’t really sure due to your lack of presence this morning.”, Minerva said with a small grin. It grew wider when Hermione’s cheeks suddenly turned Gryffindor-red. The professor just snorted. They all fell silent for a brief moment.

“Why don’t you sit, alright, I’m in a way too good mood to force you.” As Minerva’s visitors had sat down in front of her, she snapped her fingers and as a result, a plate of food landed on the table. 

“Breakfast.”, she stated. Hermione said a quick  _ thank you _ before digging in, but the professor wasn’t that fast, since he was busy looking distrustful.

“It’s not poison, Severus, I just thought I’d be efficient to let you eat before the classes begin.” He watched her carefully.

“Yes, I suppose you wouldn’t poison Ms. Granger.” He dug in as well.

Minerva let them eat in silence for a minute.  _ God, they looked starved. Had they been on it all night? Young people…  _ She smiled to herself as she saw Hermione’s hand make its way to Severus thigh, and smiled wider as he took it and squeezed it.

“So, how are… things?” She didn’t know how to ask (or  **what** she asked), or how far they’ve gone with this. She didn’t want to make it awkward by asking something that implied they were a couple, because maybe they hadn’t spoken about that yet? It’d only been one night.

The reply was silent. Both looked like they were waiting for the other to speak, so when the reply finally came, it came in choir.

“Good.” 

Hermione giggled.

“I’m glad, you two. However, this, whatever you wish to call yourselves, is not really unproblematic.”

Severus started to look very uncomfortable. 

“You are her professor, after all.”

“I don’t want to put her in a bad position.” Severus said quietly. “Minerva, if there’s any such situation that you’re aware of, let me know now so I can avoid it. I don’t care of anything else than Ms. Granger not getting hurt, whatsoever.”

His little witch looked at him with such affection that Minerva herself felt it. Severus looked deep into Hermione’s eyes. Minerva could see him melt. It was fantastic, the way she scaled off every single one of Severus’s layers so easily. Without looking at Minerva, even for a second, Hermione’s reply came.

“And I won’t do anything to jeopardize his reputation or employment.” After Severus had sweetly brushed over her fingers, he chuckled quietly.

“If people learned you were sleeping in my bed" - his eyebrows rose playfully - "my reputation would be hell of a lot nicer than it is now.” She giggled before biting her lip. They seemed to have forgotten the headmistress completely. Minerva watched them.  _ They look good together. _

“Since you’re impeccable in all of your classes, Ms. Granger” - gaining their attention once again - “it shouldn’t be a problem to dismiss any ‘favours-for-grades’ type of suspicions. Especially since your dear professor here is widely known for his lack of generous grades.”

She was met by Hermione’s shy smile, and Severus’s low sigh.

“However, out of respect for the The Hogwarts Board of Governors, maybe you could try to be discreet. Also, since maybe some of the students, especially those with low grades in your classes, Severus, could decide to make this a matter for the whole Wizarding World, you should not show affection in class.”

They nodded in understanding. 

“I’m not saying that you can’t let people know. I’m just saying that you can’t have sex in the middle of The Great Hall.”

Severus choked on his coffee.

“We understand.” Hermione’s shaky voice ended the meeting. 

“Alright. How good, lovebirds.” Minerva clapped her hands together. “Ms. Granger, could you stay just one more minute?”

“If you’re discussing me, I’m staying.” Severus bit through the air. Hermione looked at him as if to say that she’d tell him all about it later. He just shook his head. Minerva gave up immediately - if Hermione couldn’t change his mind, no one could.

“Fine… I’m fully aware that this is a touchy subject to discuss so soon, but I need to bring it up anyway.” They watched her carefully. “You’re parents, Ms. Granger, need to know about this. I won’t lie, this includes selfish reasons such as I don’t want to be yelled at or fired, but if they don’t find out about this from you but from some paper, I doubt Severus will be welcome.”

Hermione nodded in silence. Severus swallowed and looked away. 

“Severus?” Hermione’s voice was suddenly scared.  _ Poor girl, she thought he’d toss her away. _

“Yes.” His eyes were resting outside the window.

Hermione had nothing to say. She needed more, more reassurance. Her eyes fell to her knees. 

Minerva felt so bad for being in the middle of this moment, and she harshly invaded Severus’s mind.  _ “Fix it. I warn you.”  _ He was taken back by the threat, but turned around to see Hermione broken in the chair beside him. He hadn’t known, hadn’t seen how she’d reacted. He reached out to her and bent down, turning her chin up to him and kissed her. He’d never thought he’d show affection in front of people, but he needed her mouth on his. He needed her to be fine. Hermione seemed to relax onto his lips. Severus, however, was tense as stone -  _ her parents would hate him. _


	19. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, decided to go a little bit darker and deeper for this chap (at least half of it). Don't know what hit me, buuuut, I think this would be how they'd actually think about each other and feel about this situation, if you know what I'm getting at? Anyway, "enjoy" haha and let's look forward to happier days :D

Hermione went to her Transfiguration class, leaving Severus to his thoughts. He sat in his chambers, unable to get some work done in his spare time. This man hadn’t felt fear many times in his life, yet the last couple of days, he’d felt it more times than one man should. He'd lose her someday. When she grew tired of him. When he did no longer satisfy her. And it'd kill him, tore him apart faster and harder than any curse ever could. He’d lose her - he knew it - because why would he not? As perfect and _good_ as she was, why would she want him? He was, to almost every wizard and witch, villainous, cold and dangerous. He didn’t want to give her that reputation. She was so much already and would be so much more - hell, you can’t fence that in. Yet he didn’t want to let her go. Ever. And the fact was, the more he thought of it, he realized that they’ve slept together, been good for one another, but there hadn’t been a declaration of love. So, Severus didn’t know what she wanted. Maybe it was all lust and no love? He hoped not. Hell, he _begged_ to all the gods he didn’t believe in that this wasn’t the case. So, when he let himself believe, to a certain extent, that she wanted more of him, he remembered her parents, and sank again. Her parents would hate him. And no way she wanted him enough to disregard that. They would have to tell her parents about them, immediately, and he realized that it would end, just when it had started. Just when he finally had her, not by any agreement or label, but anyhow, he had her, and he’d lose her.

Hermione had been so happy when she walked to her class, believing that their relationship was possible after all. The Headmistress seemed to support them. But a few minutes into her class, her mood switched. He wanted her, no doubt, but in bed. Did he want her further? For anything else than that? She wanted him so desperately she’d give up anything to be his and for him to be hers. But Severus wasn’t a man to possess. He wasn’t the type of man who belonged to anyone. _Merlin’s beard_ , she just took him for granted. He wouldn’t want to meet her parents, for god’s sake. If he wanted something, he wasn’t the one to ask for it but to take it, and if he didn’t want her for anything else than sex, he wouldn’t exactly ask her parents for her lust, goddamnit. And as the thoughts hit her at full speed, she was already on her way out of class.

A knock on his chambers brought him straight back. He didn’t like visitors, but he rose to go open the door, because he disliked the thoughts even more. His little witch stood on the other side, tears in her eyes.

“Fuck, Hermione, what happened to you?” He took her in his arms. She relaxed into his touch, and as did he. _How simple it could be, this._

“Hermione?”

A sigh.

“You don’t want to meet them, do you?” Her voice was so low and fragile and her face was still buried in his neck, frightened for the answer.

“What?”

She didn’t answer.

“So no one hurt you?” 

She shook her head. _If you won’t, then no._

Severus lifted her up, walked over to his couch and sat down with her on his knee. 

“What’s this about?”

“I told you what it’s about.”, she snapped. 

_Alright, careful with your next move, old man._

“I honestly don’t think **you** want me to meet them. They’ll think you’ve gone crazy.”

Finally, she came up from his neck.

“Why?”

 _Because of obvious reasons._ He watched her for a minute. “What did you plan to tell them?”

She blushed and looked down, but suddenly looked sad again. He waited for her answer.

“What do you want me to tell them?” 

“First of all” - he placed a finger under her chin and raised her head - “look at me.” She bit her lip when she did as she were told, and he couldn’t help but to steal a kiss. The taste of her was intoxicating. She kissed him back and he rested there for a moment before pulling away. “Second” - he stole one more - “we’ll tell them whatever you want.”

This time she leaned in. “I thought you were done with me.”, she whispered against his lips.

Her words surprised him. She didn’t want him to be done. His cold body felt warm inside.

“Oh, don’t count me out just yet, my little witch.” He tried to embrace her, but she wouldn’t let him. 

“What could I possibly offer you though? You’re so strong and powerful, Severus.” She started crying again.

“I’m weak enough to need you.” He let it sink in, both into her and him. “Actually, if you’d walk away just now, I’m not sure I could handle it. And _you_ are strong and powerful, Hermione.”

Her crying turned softer, but she still looked doubtful.

“Don’t you understand? Up until now, your kiss was a wish at a falling star.” 

Hermione seemed to settle with this. She leaned in closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him sweetly. 

“If having more of those pouty lips means I have to meet your parents, I will.” She giggled and smiled a thank you. “Hell, I’d even hex them into liking me.” He said with a laugh but with a seriousness underneath it all.

“They’ll like you, Severus.” 

“Whatever you say to calm yourself.”

Hermione gave him quite the look, but began kissing him again. After a minute, Severus placed a hand in her hair and pulled her slightly backwards.

“Now, as much as I enjoy this, you are skipping class.”

“Oh come on, Severus, don’t force me to go back.”

“So you choose me over your books? Who could have thought?” He mocked her.

“I’d choose you over anything.” She snapped back, a little too fast and a little too serious. _Shit_. 

Severus bit his tongue.

“I… I mean…”

“What do you mean, Hermione?” He urged her to continue, his voice harsh. He didn’t want to joke around about this. “I don’t want you to lie to me.”

“I wouldn’t lie to you.”, she whispered. She looked insecure. Severus couldn’t move for a minute. Actually, he thought he’d might die from cardiac arrest if he tried to move right now. When he realized he was leaving her without an answer, he fought himself and pulled her closer. Head to head. 

“I’d choose **you** over anything.” 

Hermione’s eyes were tearing up again but this time she smiled. She kissed him hungrily. Once she pulled away, Severus had changed his mind.

“I won’t force you back to class today, alright, but next time I will. Let’s not jeopardise the support from Minerva.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Mhm. Now kiss me.”

Severus smiled at her. “Okay.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will continue this little forenoon activity in the next chap:---)


End file.
